One Way Ticket
by C-chan96
Summary: When Charlie makes a life-altering decision, it throws everyone's world out of balance. Now he's faced with the chance to go back to the home he left. Will he embrace it, or push it away?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own The Mighty Ducks. Don't sue.  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
Charlie was furious. Fulton had just told him that he was going back to the Ducks. BACK TO THE DUCKS! Back to that evil coach from down under, Coach Orion, too! How could he just abandon Charlie like that? Did he not care?!  
  
"FINE! I don't need you anyway!" Charlie screamed as Fulton walked off. "I don't need any of you." he finished quietly as he held his face in his hands and propped his elbows on his knees. He was sitting on some stairs in an alley by himself.  
  
The day had been perfect. Well, minus the throwing up in the trashcan part. That hadn't been too fun...but excluding that, Charlie's day had been fun and exciting. After quitting the team due to The Evil One's fetish with ruining Charlie's life and The Evil One's obsession with ripping the Ducks apart, Charlie and Fulton had a day of fun. They went to a Carnival, ate more than their stomachs could hold, and rode rides until they threw up...in the trashcan.  
  
But Fulton ended up being just like the rest. Ready to abandon him and leave him alone. None of them cared about him. They would rather wait on The Evil One hand and foot then stick by him...some friends...  
  
Charlie stood up and began walking aimlessly. He still had awhile until he had to be home and he wasn't too keen on the idea. His mom would blow a heart valve if she knew he had skipped school.  
  
The teenage boy jammed his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans and looked around at his surroundings. The Carnival was still in full stride, bright lights flashing, trash littering the ground, and the smell of food wafting through the air.  
  
He was still angry. And hurt. It seemed like they didn't need him anymore. They acted as if they were better off without him as their Captain.  
  
If they were going to be that way, Charlie would do them a favor. He just wouldn't go back.  
  
The boy felt a wad of money at the bottom of his pocket. He pulled it out and found several large bills. He didn't know how that had gotten there. He figured one of the people at the Carnival had handed him the wrong bills because Charlie Conway simply didn't have wads of cash lying around the house. Just like Adam Banks, a.k.a. The Traitor, had probably never done a load of his own laundry in his life. Yes, he was bitter. He knew it too. He just simply didn't care.  
  
He saw a train in the process of loading passengers. He wasn't sure where it was going but he didn't care as long as it took him far away from where he was.  
  
Charlie casually strolled over to the train. Suddenly, when no one was watching, he walked right on. The man who had been at the door, collecting tickets, had been busy helping someone pick up the scattered contents of a bag they had dropped.  
  
Charlie knew what he was doing was clearly wrong and most likely illegal but he wasn't exactly thinking straight. If he were, he would have realized just how dumb it is to get on a strange train with an unknown destination without any food or clothes and little money.  
  
He sat down in an empty seat by the window and watched as they train began pulling away. He saw a man running after the train, waving a ticket around in the air frantically. Charlie looked around seeing that there were no empty seats. He felt kind of bad that he had taken the man's seat but was relieved that the man was OUTSIDE of the train, not in. Otherwise everyone would have known he didn't have a ticket and didn't belong there. That would've gone GREAT with him skipping school.  
  
After he had been on the train for roughly an hour, he began getting restless. He was fidgeting in his seat and kept sending nervous glances at the old woman next to him. She was watching him suspiciously and it was giving him the creeps.  
  
He snuck a peek at the woman's expensive watch and saw that the Ducks would just be heading to practice right about that time. Fulton would be joining them.  
  
Traitor.  
  
After letting out the one-billionth sigh since he had boarded the train, Charlie propped his chin in his hands and looked out the window, a bored expression on his face.  
  
"Will you quit sighing, boy? It's getting annoying!" the old lady snapped rudely.  
  
Charlie turned his lazy expression to the woman sharing his seat. "Sorry. How long until we get...where we're going?" he asked, careful not to mention he didn't know WHERE he was going.  
  
The elderly woman rolled her eyes. "You youngsters are so impatient these days! Why in my day, we would sit properly and patiently while on train rides! We would not slouch and sigh, complaining about the amount of time it was taking! We were RESPECTFUL!" she lectured, waving her arms animatedly as she complained about today's youth.  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes and turned back to the window. "Just forget I asked..." he sighed unenthusiastically. He hoped the train stopped soon. He couldn't take much more from this woman!  
  
"How rude! How dare you roll your eyes at me, young man! Are you listening, boy?!" the lady screeched when she realized Charlie had long since stopped listening.  
  
Charlie turned back to her. "If I listen intently and take every word to heart, will you tell me where we're going and how long it will take to get there?" he asked as sweetly as he could muster, though his attempt at a smile appeared more as a grimace.  
  
She paused for a moment. "I don't like cutting deals with you disrespectful youngsters but I guess I will make an exception. We are on a train ride to Toronto, Canada and we should arrive early tomorrow morning."  
  
Charlie gaped at her. Canada? HE WAS GOING TO CANADA?!  
  
His mind was swarming, trying to process the newly acquired information. This could be perfect! This could be just what he needed! Canada equaled a chance at a Junior Hockey League! He could just join and live off the money. He could pass as seventeen, right? Then he would use his first paycheck to buy whatever living quarters it would get him. This might not be so bad after all. He couldn't help but grin to himself at the brilliance of his plan. He didn't need anyone! He could live by himself.  
  
Another brilliant thought enlightened him. He would be in another country so no one would ever find him. Now all he needed was a Visa...  
  
The old woman had started talking again. She hadn't seemed to notice the wheels in Charlie's brain going over the details of his little escapade.  
  
This could work...this could work out very nicely...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie's head rattled slightly against the cold window as he snored softly. The boredom had overcome him and lured him into slumber. The sun was just beginning to rise as a shrill whistle cut through the silence.  
  
Unfortunately, Charlie was not a morning person so this was not a pleasant moment in time.  
  
He let out a groan as his eyes fluttered open. People were shuffling around, grabbing bags and piling off the confined space that was the train.  
  
He blinked a few times, trying desperately to adjust his sleepy eyes to the ever-brightening light. Charlie then whimpered as someone pushed against him. It was too early to be dealing with these pushy...people...  
  
Rubbing his eyes, he stood up and followed the crowd out the door. He still couldn't believe he had gotten a free ride without being noticed.  
  
The boy's anger and resentment level towards the Ducks was beginning to subside, but the feel for excitement hit him head on. He was on his own. No more curfew, no more Evil Coaches Out For Your Blood, no more traitorous so- called friends, no more anything. Now it was Charlie who governed Charlie's life.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie had spent the entire day wandering around, trying to get a feel for the place. It seemed nice and big so no one was paying attention to him.  
  
The sun was setting and the air was chilling. Now Charlie wished he had stopped by the house to pick up a jacket or something. He was beginning to wonder where he would sleep UNTIL he managed to join a team.  
  
Maybe he should've thought about that before.  
  
Charlie let out a dejected sigh as he sat down on a bench placing his face in his hands. His bright and cheery day was seeping into a gloomy, not-so- cheery evening...  
  
Boy did he feel stupid.  
  
He let out another sigh and remembered WHAT caused this problem in the first place and felt the anger surge through his veins again. He wouldn't be stuck in Canada with no food, clothes and little money if he hadn't been angry. He wouldn't have been angry if Fulton hadn't abandoned him. Fulton wouldn't have HAD to abandon him if the Ducks would've stuck with him too. The Ducks would've stuck by him if their EVIL COACH weren't so freaking EVIL! They wouldn't have been STUCK with the aforementioned Evil Coach if Bombay hadn't ABANDONED HIM! Some father figure, leaving Charlie all alone to fend for himself against The Evil One!  
  
So right then and there Charlie decided to blame it on his old coach, Gordon Bombay.  
  
Ah, the logic of an angry teenage boy.  
  
He stood up and stalked down the sidewalk, hands jammed into his pockets. He was in a sour mood again and began kicking an empty coke can down the sidewalk.  
  
"Stupid coke can...stupid abandoning friends...stupid abandoning ex- coaches...stupid NON-abandoning Evil Coaches that should die...stupid teachers...stupid old ladies who bug you on the train...stupid weather...stupid sidewalk...stupid trains...stupid coke can...wait, didn't I already say that? Oh well...stupid-OW!" Charlie yelped as he tripped over a bench.  
  
"Stupid bench..." he added as an afterthought, sitting up and rubbing his sore legs, arms, and face.  
  
He heard a chuckle from above him.  
  
He turned up to face a blonde girl. "What are you laughing at?" he snapped.  
  
"Whoa, cool it tiger. What crawled up your butt and died?" she asked, her eyes still laughing slightly. She had shoulder-length, curly blonde hair and a curvy figure. She was rather short, though and seemed a few years older.  
  
Charlie just glared at her, stood up, and brushed himself off, scoffing and continuing his angry trek down the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey, wait one second kiddo, where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked, following him down the sidewalk with curiosity.  
  
"Is stalking a hobby for you or am I just special? And don't you know stalking is illegal in all fifty states?" he snapped, quickening his pace.  
  
"You're just special...and kid, we aren't IN the states." She pointed out as she matched her pace to his.  
  
He rolled his eyes. This was just getting obnoxious. Couldn't he just be on his way without having to worry about this point-and-laugh-at-you-when-your- down weirdo following him? Not that he had anywhere in particular to go...  
  
"Just leave me alone and STOP calling me KID!" he said, turning towards her, his face still angry.  
  
"But you ARE a kid. How old are you? Fourteen? Fifteen?" she asked.  
  
"Not that is any of your business, but I'm fourteen. How does that make me a kid?" he barked.  
  
"Well, you're young compared to me." She reasoned, shrugging her shoulders and smiling.  
  
"And how old are you?" he asked sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
She grinned at him. "I'm seventeen." She replied.  
  
Charlie cocked an eyebrow. "Seventeen? Wow, you sure are ancient." He retorted sarcastically as he continued walking down the street.  
  
She frowned and continued following him. "What is your problem? You're so grumpy. Why can't you just be nice, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Why can't YOU just leave me alone?" he snapped back. He was in no mood for this.  
  
She frowned and watched him stalk off. She rolled her eyes, let out a sigh, and decided he needed an attitude adjustment.  
  
Charlie groaned and sat down on another bench, about twenty feet from the blonde. He was in a really bad mood and no matter how friendly the girl was, he simply chalked it up to sheer annoyance. He despised the world at the moment and nothing would drag him out of the mad-at-the-world vibe he was currently emitting.  
  
He kept sending her warning glances that said 'take one step closer and die'. She just smiled, shrugged and walked the other way.  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes, let out a deep, profound sigh and leaned back on the bench. He felt the slightest tinge of guilt for being so rude but the slightly older girl didn't seem too fazed.  
  
The runaway boy closed his eyes for a moment before seeing the store across the street. It had clothes, bags, souvenirs and food.  
  
He shrugged and got up. Might as well.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie Conway stepped out of the store 25 dollars poorer. He had a backpack containing one pair of clothes, some snacks, and the 15 dollars that remained in his possession after his little 'shopping spree'.  
  
He let out a content sigh. Life was looking a little better. Sure 15 dollars wasn't a whole lot to live on, but oh well. At least he had food and ONE pair of clothes. He'd spend the rest solely on food. Cheeeeeap food.  
  
By the time he reached the sidewalk outside the store, stars were beginning to shine in the sky and the horizon was mixes of deep purple, pink, and orange fading into black as it traveled up the sky.  
  
He let out a content sigh and smiled. He could do this. He didn't need anybody. No Bombay, no mother, no Ducks, and ESPECIALLY no Coach Orion.  
  
Now he had to think of where he would sleep. He didn't exactly know much about Toronto so he wasn't sure if it would be safe to just go to sleep like the poor, homeless little child he was.  
  
Charlie came to a park and chuckled to himself. Might as well...  
  
Luckily it wasn't cold...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie felt himself jolt against something hard and concrete scraping the back of his head. His eyes instantly shot open only to be covered again with a large pair of hands. He could feel someone roughly lift up his and shove something in his mouth before dropping his head on the concrete again.  
  
His heart was beating wildly as he flailed his arms as best he could. One problem...  
  
They were tied together...  
  
His brain was screaming at him to react, but he was bound too tightly to attack. The boy was confused and he could feel his anxiety and fear skyrocket.  
  
He heard his captor trip over something that sounded like a trash can.  
  
Charlie then heard two voices conversing. He was nearly shaking, unsure of what to do. He could feel them putting a blindfold over his eyes as the hand removed itself.  
  
He felt a sharp blow to the head and he let out a yelp from the back of his throat. His cry was muffled by whatever they had put in his mouth.  
  
The terrified teen felt the weight of his backpack being lifted and he panicked. He struggled to kick them, but he couldn't see where they were.  
  
One of his captors kicked him solidly in the side, provoking yet another yelp of pain. When he tried to lash out in self-defense he felt a solid punch connect with his jaw.  
  
Charlie twisted to stand up and rammed up against one of them blindly, trying to figure out how to free himself. He was running on adrenaline and pure fear.  
  
However, the guy he rammed didn't think that was the best idea. He grabbed Charlie by the neck and slammed his head into the brick wall of the alley they were in.  
  
Charlie could feel tears stinging at his eyes, but he pressed on. An elbow crushed into his ribs before knocking the boy back onto the ground.  
  
He thought he could hear them arguing about whether to leave or stay. The guy Charlie had slammed into the wall wanted to stay and finish the job while another thought they should leave.  
  
When Charlie managed to stand back up, the captor who wanted to leave took out his gun and knocked Charlie unconscious with it.  
  
Charlie's deadweight fell to the ground with a hollow thump. One captor gave Charlie one last hard, solid kick in the head before running after his fellow retreating muggers.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Beep...beep...beep...  
  
Charlie's eyes slowly fluttered open. He saw an unfamiliar white ceiling. He could hear muffled, blurred voices speaking outside his door, but he didn't care...his head hurt way too much to think...  
  
-Outside the Door-  
  
"He has no records. No information, no anything. We have no name, address, no identification of any kind." The doctor told the woman.  
  
She nodded. "It looks like he's awake. We should probably find out who his parents are so we can inform them." She said to the doctor.  
  
He nodded and walked into the room, followed by the woman.  
  
"Young man?" the doctor said, considering he had no name.  
  
Charlie's unfocused gaze shifted to the man in the white coat. "My head hurts." He said randomly, still not fully awake.  
  
"That happens when you get mugged." The doctor said matter-of-factly.  
  
Charlie's gaze remained blank for a moment. "I got mugged?" Then his mind retraced the event. He could remember now... "Oh yeah..."  
  
"Would you mind telling me your name?" the doctor asked nicely.  
  
Charlie pursed his lips. Telling them wouldn't hurt. They would never think to check on an international level, would they? Nah...  
  
"Charlie." He replied simply. He would tell them as little as possible. If they asked, he would answer as truthfully as he could without endangering getting sent back.  
  
"I see. Well Charlie, would you mind telling me who your family is? They might want to know that you're okay." The doctor pried.  
  
'Yeah right.' He thought bitterly, but chose not to say it aloud.  
  
Instead he simply replied, "I don't have one."  
  
"Are you an orphan?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Something like that." Charlie lied.  
  
"Are you staying at an orphanage?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Nope." Charlie said back.  
  
The doctor raised his eyebrows. "Where have you been staying?"  
  
Charlie shrugged. "Nowhere I guess."  
  
The doctor nodded and thanked Charlie for the information. The doctor then led the woman out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Call Evelyn Ryan for me, would you? I need to ask her a favor." The doctor said as the woman nodded.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie let out a sigh. He was depressed now that he had coherent thought. The room was so dreary.  
  
Charlie wondered what they were going to do with him. He hoped they didn't find out where he was from. He wasn't ready to go back...his pride wouldn't allow it. He had gotten himself into this, and he would just have to deal.  
  
He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back farther into the hard, thin, hospital pillow. What had he gotten himself into anyway? 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I know I have like three other stories I'm SUPPOSED to be working on, but this idea was pleading to be written. I had to give in to it. I couldn't help it...  
  
Liz- Mwahahaha! I have taken the act of torturing Charlie and made it into an art. ^_^ It's a wonderful recreational activity. Lol, I guess that will just have to do then. Lol...yes, all three of those parts were lots of fun to write. Aw! Don't hurt you knee, you silly girl!  
  
Adriana- *does happy dance* YAY!! Long review! I LOVE you! *hugs* Aw, you have me on Author Alert? *squeals in happiness and hugs again* That makes me feel so HONORED! I'm glad I made you happy with my reviews. *smiles* By the way, I liked the chapter you updated today. I honestly had the perfect review and then it messed up...as you probably know because I made it painfully obvious at the beginning of the review. ^_^ *giggles* I'm glad you liked that part! Alternate dimension thing? *has a blonde moment* Aw, don't turn into a skeleton! Yay! I'm glad you went to bed so you could wake up early and update again. I enjoyed your update. ^_^ And lovely quotes! *grins*  
  
Spikey- *shifty eyes*...shhh, you can't tell...it's supposed to be a secret! Lol. *notices how cool the word 'splendific' is*...*eyes widen* OoOoOoOo...hehehe, you gotta watch out for us Texans...no, I'm not getting bored with 'The Man He Chose Not To Be,' I just got all these ideas and felt a sudden urge to POST POST POST! Lol. I can't help it...it's some kind of disease...like, writer's A.D.D. or something...Wow, I've managed to throw you off the scent? *grins really big* I feel so honored! Bwahaha! Lol...I hope I manage to find the time to update all 3 stories too...I actually had to put another story on hiatus until I finish these three. I have a shameless Charlie/OC story called 'Southern Rose,' so I actually have FOUR MD stories...*giggles* I am seriously way too optimistic with my time...I guess my week off for Thanksgiving Break gave me enough time to write out my ideas...Lol...I may have to start another JUST because you said that! Lol...j/k...Love ya bunches, Sophie!  
  
Basnkiesbabe99- Thankies! ^_^  
  
Nebula2- Lol, no kidding. ^_^ I'm glad you're liking the story. Lol, you'll just have to see what happens, I guess. ^_^  
  
Kate- Lol...^_^ Lol, yes. Charlie is in Canada. Yes, Charlie is good at getting himself into trouble. It's what he does best. ^_^ Lol...I'm glad you're glad (o.O) he's in Canada and that you're lovin' all the angst and drama! Lol. ^_^ I guess you'll just have to see what happens...DUN DUN DUN! Sure, of course you can be my authority on all things Canadian. ^_^ But I'm gonna give you a little hint as to where this is going...nah, I'll make you wait till the next chapter ^_^ Unless I tell you over email. I don't want to spoil it for anyone who HAPPENS to read other people's reply tings...*whistles innocently* Cuz you know, some people do that...Lol...I'm sure he will be happy to know that in winter you have to dig a tunnel. Wait...I might have noticed something I did wrong...what time of year does D3 take place when they go to the carnival and how is the weather in Toronto? O.O *gasp* I didn't think something through! OOOOO *shiny eyes* THEY HAVE AN UNDERGROUND MALL?! SWEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!! *giggles* That is so awesome...anyway. Yes. But I will email you and ruin a surprise no one else will get until I post the chapter after this one. Lucky you, huh? ^_^ You're just special like that. *sends email* There ya go! And I will always be happy to know you're alive! I would cry if you died. *cries for emphasis to show Kate how sad Chelsea would be if she died* Yes. I would be very sad. Anyway...yeah. ^_^  
  
Chorins96- Why thank you! ^_^ Lol...Joshua Jackson...*drools slightly* I'M SO JEALOUS! I WANNA SEE HIM IN PERSON! *breaks down into hysterical sobs* I love him...*sniff* Lol. ^_^ I'm glad I update enough for your taste. ^_^ You'll just have to see...DUN DUN DUN! I'm making a big twist that only Kate and Liz will know...but that's only because I kinda already told them. ^_^ So that ruins the surprise a wee bit...oh well. Lol, we wouldn't want Charlie to have bad luck, now would we. ^_^ I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you so much for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks. I also don't own Jen Lindley or Grams...they belong to Kevin Williamson who created Dawson's Creek...I'm just borrowing them...  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
"I think you're ready to go, Charlie." The doctor said as he walked into the room. They had kept Charlie for several days to make sure he was okay. Not to mention he had nowhere else to go.  
  
"So what now?" Charlie asked the doctor, referring to his homeless state.  
  
"Well, we were going to fit you into an orphanage," he began. Charlie's face soured instantly. "but they had no room. So I called a friend of mine and she agreed to take you under her wing, if you don't mind. She got her foster care license years ago but never ended up using it. It might just be temporary, but we aren't sure. I'm going to drive you over there personally since my shift just ended. I can't very well let you live on the streets." The doctor said, trying to gauge Charlie's reaction.  
  
Charlie's face was blank "Foster care?" he said incredulously.  
  
"Yes, it will only be for a few years. You claimed you had no other family to live with and there was no room anywhere else. I trust this woman. I'm sure she can keep you in line." The doctor said. "Now come on, we have to go."  
  
Charlie got up reluctantly. He runs away from ONE family only to get stuck with ANOTHER...what a screwy system...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The drive over was short. Charlie had no luggage so he didn't have to worry about the trauma of 'moving in.'  
  
He and the doctor walked up the door of the large country-like house and knocked.  
  
The door was answered by an elderly woman who looked like she could be his grandmother.  
  
But Charlie was polite and kept this to himself. THIS was the Great Enforcer?  
  
"Hello, you must be Charlie." She said sweetly. "Come in, both of you."  
  
Charlie followed them hesitantly. He looked around. It was a nice, big, open, CLEAN house.  
  
Charlie could see the doctor and his new 'guardian' discussing something.  
  
Mrs. Ryan turned her sugary sweet smile in Charlie's direction. "How old are you, sweetheart?"  
  
"Fourteen." He said, unsure of where this was leading.  
  
"Ah, I have a granddaughter about your age. Let me call her down for you." the woman said before cupping her hands around her mouth. "JENNIFER! Would you come down here for a moment?"  
  
Charlie heard rapid footsteps sail down the stairs. He heard a large thump as the girl jumped down the last few steps.  
  
"Yeah Grams?" she asked, walking into the room.  
  
It was the girl from before.  
  
It seemed she recognized Charlie as well.  
  
"Hey you're-" she started.  
  
"This is Charlie Conway. He is going to be staying here indefinitely. So I expect you to be a GOOD EXAMPLE, Jennifer." Mrs. Ryan, also known as Grams, said warningly, her voice lowering and eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
The girl just shrugged and smiled. "Hey Charlie, I'm Jen Lindley." She said, extending her hand to Charlie.  
  
Charlie accepted the gesture. "Charmed." He said, almost sarcastically.  
  
"As you should be." She said back.  
  
Grams and the doctor raised their eyebrows in unison.  
  
"Jennifer..." Grams started warningly, confused at the two teenagers' responses to each other.  
  
"Oh, we've already met. Well, it was more of a pseudo-meeting. He had tripped over a bench and I tried friendly conversation. Apparently he wasn't in the best of moods, were ya kid?" Jen said with a grin.  
  
Charlie took a breath to calm himself. After he realized he had no nice reply, he stuck with silence.  
  
"You are so high-strung, kid. I say you need to loosen up. I'm kinda like your big sister now, so come on." Jen said, taking his arm and began dragging him along.  
  
"Stop bossing me around-" the two adults could hear Charlie protest as Jen closed the front door behind them.  
  
"Good luck, Evelyn." The doctor said to Grams as he gave her a weak grin and left the house.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Grams muttered to herself as she went into the kitchen to make some herbal tea.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"CHARLIE!" Casey Conway called out from the front door, a slight tremble to her voice. She had just finished her shift at the diner and hadn't seen the boy all day. The woman had to tell him about Hans...  
  
"Charlie." She said, this time softer. She walked down the hall and stopped at his door. She looked in his room, expecting to see him at his desk. He would look at her and slip off his headphones, giving her his attention.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
Because he wasn't there.  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Why wasn't he there? He should have been home from school hours ago.  
  
The redheaded woman figured he was with one of his friends so she tried not to think of it. Maybe he had gone with one of them and just forgot to tell her. She just couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that something was wrong...very wrong...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It had been three days since anyone had seen Charlie. Casey was over at where Gordon Bombay was staying; she was sitting on the couch, surrounded by her son's hockey friends. They were trying to figure out what could have happened.  
  
"Has anyone seen Charlie lately?" Bombay asked. He was in town for the weekend for Hans's funeral and had heard of Charlie's disappearance.  
  
"Not in a few days. I saw him about three days ago when he first disappeared. We hung out the whole day then kinda got in a fight. I left and I haven't seen him since." Fulton admitted.  
  
Bombay nodded and Casey brought her knees to her chest. She was so worried about Charlie that she didn't know what to do. Was he even okay?  
  
"Did he give any indication of where he might have gone when you were fighting?" Gordon Bombay asked.  
  
"No, not really." Fulton answered. "He has been really upset about everything with the new coach and hasn't really adjusted. When I said I was coming back to the team, he snapped. I don't really know what happened. One moment we were having a great time, the next we were fighting."  
  
Gordon nodded and let out a sigh. The other Ducks weren't sure what to do. Adam was there with them as well, and was trying desperately to figure out what could have happened to their M.I.A. Captain...  
  
Julie was curled up in a ball, trying to process everything. Her arms were clasp firmly around her legs and she could feel tears threatening to spill. She was imagining all the horrible things that could have happened to Charlie.  
  
She hadn't said anything, but her feelings for Charlie had started growing little by little over the past month or so. The feelings were beginning to transform into not-so-platonic thoughts and it was rattling Julie's brain a little. She had respected him as a fellow team member and as her Captain so she never said anything. She figured there was no way he could have ever thought of her like that. She was just Julie. The Cat Lady goalie who knocked down two Iceland players the second she stepped on the ice at the Junior Goodwill Games. But now with him missing, she was wondering if she would ever see him again.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be back. He's probably just trying to prove his point. He has been protesting against Coach Orion the entire time so he is probably just trying to give us a scare." Russ reasoned uncertainly.  
  
The rest nodded numbly, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
A single tear rolled down Julie's pale cheek as she looked out the window. Where could Charlie be? Wherever he was, she hoped he came back soon...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Guys, this is my new 'brother,' CHARLIE!" Jen exclaimed to the group of people.  
  
They all stared blankly at her. "I don't see the resemblance..." one mumbled.  
  
Jen frowned. "No, stupid! He's going to be my kinda-sorta-not-really-baby- brother! No blood relation." She said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Baby brother?" Charlie muttered darkly, feeling his frustration bubble up.  
  
"Yes, baby brother!" she said cheekily, pinching his cheek with her thumb and forefinger.  
  
"Call me that again, and I swear I will kill you." he said threateningly, swatting her hand away. He was glaring at her, his piercing blue eyes cutting through the air.  
  
"Whatever you say, kiddo!" she said tauntingly, patting his head.  
  
He tensed up and hardened his glare. She was mocking him!  
  
"AW! He's so cute! How old is he Jen?" a perky blonde girl asked, leaning forward towards him.  
  
"He's-" Jen started before she was interrupted by Charlie.  
  
"I can SPEAK for myself! And I don't appreciate being talked about like I'm some new pet or something...it bugs me." He said sourly.  
  
"Wow, I think someone has an attitude problem. Tisk tisk! That needs to change." The perky blonde girl said, sending a disapproving look to Jen.  
  
Jen grinned. "That's what I thought too. Charlie, we are going to loosen you up if it kills us!" she exclaimed.  
  
He gave her a blank stare. "Right." He said, unconvinced.  
  
A guy with short, straight brown hair spoke up for the first time. "Hey, you never said how old you were."  
  
"Fourteen." Charlie replied curtly.  
  
"Ah, well that's cool." A brunette girl said. "I'm Joey Holmes." She then said, extending her hand.  
  
Charlie nodded and shook her hand.  
  
"I'm Mandie Carmichael." The perky blonde girl said with a broad smile.  
  
Charlie nodded in recognition.  
  
"I'm Zane Moore." The brunette guy said as he and Charlie shook hands.  
  
"Alright, enough with introductions! Let the fun begin!" Jen declared. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I don't know anything about hockey such as when you make it into the NHL, but just PRETEND I do, okies? ^_^ It's what I do. And anything I got about the Anaheim Mighty Ducks I got from the Anaheim Mighty Ducks site and I know nothing about how it actually works. I'm just using whatever ever information I can get and changing it to my liking...so again, I'm sorry if it bothers anyone. ^_^  
  
I hate to change the plot on you guys like this, but the first two were kinda of like intros to the actual story. Once I finish this (and all my others) I'll go back and take care of everything I skipped in detail. I just knew if I wrote it all out now, I'd never get to the story I had originally intended...so yeah. I hope you enjoy the story nonetheless! ^_^  
  
Eh, I have to come up with a British accent by Saturday...we're doing Madrigal Dinner and we're supposed to all pretend we're from England (A pretty big stretch for a buncha hicks from Texas ^_^) and be all Renaissance-like and stuff. We're all like "Yeah...this isn't working" and our teacher's like "Shush! We shall all speak in a British dialect while in this room. Once you walk through that door, there will be no more 'ya'll's, or the vowel sounds 'uh' or short 'a'." and yeah. I'm actually getting pretty good at it! ^_^ Ehehe. It's actually kinda fun once ya get used to it. ^_^ Soph, do people in England really talk like they do in 'Harry Potter' or in 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail'? Cuz that is so cool...lol...do you talk like that? ^_^ Heehee...  
  
Adriana- *pats Adriana's head* It's okay, I still love you even if you weren't the VERY first...you BARELY missed it. I just talk to Liz on AIM and I had updated so I sent her the URL. ^_^ Yes, stupid VCR...bad VCR, not taping her show! Have, um...fun with your science test! ^_^  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Thanks! I'm glad you liked the crossing of Dawson's Creek. ^_^ Lol, yes. Julie loves Charlie. Had we any doubt? ^_^ Heh, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nebula3- Lol, yeah. They are a wee bit dense. It takes them three days to notice Charlie isn't staying at SOMEONE ELSE'S house. ^_^ Lol, yes. Julie loves Chalrie. Dun dun dun. Wow, I got you to feel sorry for her and you don't even LIKE her? Wow...yeah, I'm not a huge fan of Ken or Portman either. ^_^ I dunno why, they just never really won my affection. ^_^ I'm glad you're likin' Jen and Grams. ^_^ Aw, thanks so much! It really means a lot to me to know that you think I got their characters down. Yes, Jen our little trouble-maker...  
  
Faith-Elizabeth- Wow, thanks. ^_^ Ummm...he ended up in Ontario because I'm from Texas and I don't know any better! *breaks down sobbing* Lol. Not to mention I don't even know where Manitoba IS...lol...I'm totally making everything about the train distance and places it goes up...well...as I go. ^_^ Sorry I didn't get my facts straight. Lol. ^_^ Oh...you don't? How cool is that! ^_^ Yeah, I only know what the Mighty Ducks trilogy tells me about hockey and everything to do with it. ^_^ I'm now whiz-kid-hockey-prodigy. ^_^ By the way...not to sound incredibly stupid, but what is a WHL team? Heh, I probably did anyway...^_^ I can't help it...Anyway! Thanks for reviewing and informing me of this! ^_^  
  
Soph- Yeah, my parents have major spaz-attacks when I'm on for extended amounts of time too...It's very sad. Aw, how sweet! Thank you for not letting me think I had been brutally abandoned! ^_^ It's very sweet of you. ^_^ I love you Sophie! Heeheehee...Yes, I must add in all my loves into one pretty little story. Lol. I could hardly contain myself. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks, Jen, or Grams.  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
---Nine Years Later---  
  
A twenty-three year old Charlie Conway was standing in the locker room amongst those he idolized as a child.  
  
After going to a public school for four years, Charlie was scouted at a game when his coach suggested he might be able to hack it. He tried out for a junior hockey league team the day he turned seventeen and made it in without any trouble. He had been pretty angry when he found out he could have tried out sooner. Jen and some of her friends had to lock him in his room to keep him from breaking anything valuable.  
  
However, it hadn't taken long to climb up the ladder to finally be where he was now.  
  
The newest member of the Anaheim Mighty Ducks.  
  
He, Jen, and Grams had moved from Toronto to California so Jen could go to college to become a movie producer. Charlie originally wasn't going to go because they were no longer his legal guardians, but he couldn't help but tag along. He was soon glad he did when it presented a chance to become one of the Anaheim Mighty Ducks.  
  
Charlie had just finished his very first game as an NHL player and his adrenaline was still pumping. He was grinning madly and could hardly keep still. He had managed to hone his skills over the years once he recovered from his phobia of new coaches. He had been rightfully humbled on several occasions when he was playing in Juniors.  
  
"Great job, Conway!" Andy McDonald declared, pulling the younger man into a quick macho-hug.  
  
Several of the other players congratulated him on his first game. They had won 4-0 and Charlie was just glad he had managed to play. He had been extremely nervous before the game and was terrified of screwing it up.  
  
Charlie was still beaming as their coach, Mike Babock, came in and congratulated them.  
  
"You all played well tonight, and I'm proud of you. But we have another game to prepare for. We're leaving for Minnesota tomorrow, so put on your traveling shoes. Again, great game out there. Nice first game, Conway." Babock said, patting Charlie on the shoulder before leaving the locker room.  
  
But Charlie hadn't heard a word the man said. Only one word was echoing in his head.  
  
Minnesota.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie had gone to bed early instead of following the rest of the team to the bar to celebrate. He could have if he had wanted to, but he was in no mood to celebrate. The emotional high he had been on from the game had simmered down the second he found out where their next game was.  
  
He wasn't sure why, but he was afraid to go.  
  
No, he DID know why. That's what bothered him...  
  
He shook his head. C'mon, what were the chances he would see any of them? Who said they even still lived there? Minnesota was a big place anyway. Charlie decided he was just being paranoid.  
  
He settled down for sleep and let out a sigh. He couldn't help but wonder how they were doing...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"DAD!" the voice of a young boy rang through the house as he bolted down the stairs. He nearly tripped on the last step, but caught himself just in time. He saw his dad sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee. The boy's face brightened. "DAD!" he called again.  
  
Gordon Bombay looked up from the newspaper to see his son bounding towards him.  
  
"Yes?" the man asked.  
  
"The Ducks are gonna be playing here at the end of the week! Can we PLEASE go! PLEASE!" the nine-year-old boy begged, getting on his knees and pleading.  
  
Gordon let out a sigh. "I don't know if we can..." he began.  
  
The boy's face dropped. "But...but dad! I gotta go! We haven't gone to ANY games in FOREVER! The WILDS are playing the DUCKS! Come ON! I HAVE to see it!" the boy protested.  
  
"I don't think we can, Jeremy. We simply just can't. You can watch it on TV if you'd like." Gordon replied firmly, taking a sip of coffee.  
  
Jeremy let out an aggravated sigh. "But DAD that is NOT the SAME!" the boy said, his voice angry.  
  
"I know, but maybe I can take you some other time. This isn't the LAST time they are ever going to play." Gordon reasoned. "Now are you ready for school?" he asked, turning to his son.  
  
Jeremy just pursed his lips and stormed up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him angrily.  
  
Suddenly Casey appeared in the kitchen doorway. "He seems upset." She said quietly.  
  
"That's because he is..." Gordon said, placing his face in his hands. "I feel bad, but I don't think I will be able to take him. He just wants to go so badly that I'm not sure what to do." Gordon confessed.  
  
Casey nodded and walked over to him. She then began gently massaging his shoulders.  
  
"I'll support whatever decision you come up with. However, I think maybe it will be good for him, for the both of you, to go to the game. You've been so busy that it'll be good for you to take a break." She reasoned, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Gordon nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right...but what about the kids' hockey practice?" Gordon asked, referring to his son and his son's hockey team. Gordon was coaching part-time for the District Five Mighty Ducks alongside his job as an attorney.  
  
"You make a lot of money, bring them all." She said with a smile.  
  
Gordon laughed. "Yeah, that would be interesting. I don't think I could keep up with 13 nine and ten year olds. I'm getting old, Casey." He said jokingly.  
  
She laughed with him. "Just think about it, okay?" she said looking into his eyes.  
  
Gordon could sense the hidden meaning behind Casey's suggestion and his heart wrenched. It had been nine years and they had yet to find out anything about Charlie and his whereabouts. They had searched EVERYWHERE, and yet he was nowhere to be found. Casey still kept her oldest son's picture on her nightstand.  
  
They had kept all of Charlie's stuff, unable to let it go. When they had moved into their new two-story house, Gordon had set it up in another room next to Jeremy's. When Jeremy was old enough to understand enough to ask who the boy in the picture was, they explained that it was his big brother. Casey and Gordon had figured they would never see Charlie again, but they refused to forget him. They had finally given in to the fact he was probably dead, as much as it pained them.  
  
"I will." Gordon said, giving her a kiss and standing up to get his briefcase. "I will..."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It was that Friday and Jeremy had been walking around with a cloud over his head. He was SO angry with his dad! How could he not see how IMPORTANT this was to him?!  
  
Jeremy sat down roughly in his desk, simmering with anger.  
  
Another boy sat down next to him. "Hey Jer, what's wrong?" the boy, Luke McNamara, asked his friend.  
  
"My dad won't let me go to the game tonight." Jeremy said sourly.  
  
"Aw, that bites. I wish we could go. That would be SO awesome...I heard the Ducks got a new player." Luke said.  
  
"Yeah, I saw him play last night on TV. He's really good." Another boy said from behind Jeremy.  
  
They turned to see the African American boy plop down beside them. "Did you guys get to see him?" the boy asked.  
  
"Nope." Luke admitted.  
  
Jeremy nodded. "I did! He was really good! He's my new hero!" Jeremy gushed.  
  
"He wasn't THAT good." Another kid said skeptically.  
  
Jeremy turned and hit him with his half-empty backpack. "Yes he was! Did you SEE that last goal?!" Jeremy exclaimed disbelievingly.  
  
"What? What happened? I didn't get to see!" Luke complained as the teacher began talking.  
  
Jeremy turned his attention back to his friend. "It was AWESOME! He was surrounded by all these guys and he stole the puck, went out on a breakaway, and triple deked it! It was so cool! I wanna learn how to do that!" the boy whispered giddily as he stood up, animatedly explaining the game to his friend.  
  
"Jeremy Bombay! Would you please mind sitting back in your seat? We are trying to have a class here." The teacher said, glaring at the boy.  
  
Jeremy's face turned red as he abruptly sat back down. He could hear giggles and snickers around him, but he and Luke just grinned at each other.  
  
After a few minutes, the boys decided the coast was clear. Luke scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it across the aisle to Jeremy.  
  
The light-haired boy accepted the gift. He read it to himself:  
  
'What is the new player's name and what's his number? He sounds really good.'  
  
Jeremy grinned and scribbled back a reply. He handed it back to Luke and Luke read the reply:  
  
Charlie Conway, #96.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie let out a sigh as he watched the scenery pass. He had been staring out the window the entire time. They were riding on a bus, and Charlie hoped it ended soon. They had been in Montana for the last game so it was in a reasonable driving range. It saved them money for plane tickets.  
  
"What's wrong, Conway?" Andy asked.  
  
Charlie shrugged and leaned back in his seat.  
  
Andy raised his eyebrows skeptically.  
  
"I guess I just...never mind." Charlie started, before changing his mind.  
  
Andy nodded and turned forward again. He wouldn't force anything out of the younger man. If Conway wanted to tell him, he would. If he didn't, he wouldn't. Simple as that.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jeremy came home, back in a sour mood. He had told Luke all about his new hero and how badly he wanted to go. He would give ANYTHING to go to that game...  
  
He stormed into his room and grabbed his hockey bag and stick. His dad was driving him to practice soon, but that didn't mean he had to like it.  
  
He sat on his bed and let out a sigh. Life was SO unfair.  
  
He heard a knock on the door and a muffled voice. "Jeremy?" the voice called.  
  
Jeremy got his stuff together again and opened the door just as his father was about to knock again. "I'm ready." He said, not bothering to hide the hostility in his voice.  
  
Gordon Bombay winced slightly, but nodded and led his son to the door. The child trudged along behind his dad as the man started the car.  
  
Jeremy got in the car and put on his seatbelt. They drove for a few minutes before arriving at 'The Pond.'  
  
Jeremy unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car the second the engine cut. He put on his skates and walked angrily onto the ice where he was met with his friends and...their parents?  
  
He didn't bother to conceal his confusion as he turned to see his father. Gordon just smiled and walked past his son. The nine-year-old boy was now BEYOND confused. He numbly walked behind his father to see what was going on.  
  
"Everyone here?" Gordon asked.  
  
They all nodded. Gordon then turned to his players' parents. "Thanks you for bringing them here and allowing me to do this. I promise you don't have to pay a cent." He assured them. They nodded and smiled gratefully.  
  
By now, the children were all confused. None of them knew what was going on.  
  
Gordon turned to the street where several cars drove up. Out of them stepped several people in their twenties. The people then walked over to the group.  
  
"We ready, Coach?" one asked.  
  
Gordon grinned. "Yep, we're ready."  
  
Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows. "Ready for what, dad?"  
  
"Going to the game. Now come on kids, if we don't hurry we're gonna miss it!" Gordon said before blowing his whistle, a shrill sound filling the air.  
  
Jeremy's face brightened instantly and he grinned so big he thought his head would split. "We're really going?" he exclaimed happily.  
  
Coach Bombay smiled. "Yes, we're really going." 


	4. Chapter 4

Liz- I'll just reply to both here. Lol...you missed the 'Joey Holmes'? Lol...I was wondering why you didn't say anything to first time. ^_^ I'm glad you liked it. Heehee...I had way to much with Jen, Charlie, and Grams...whenever I add in the nine years it's gonna be SO MUCH FUN! Ermm...anyway. Next review...Yuck...business...*blatantly sarcastic* Sounds like a party...and okay. Have fun doing business! ^_^  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Lol, I'm sorry to keep you hanging. ^_^ I could just hardly resist...^_^ Aw, don't cry. I'll update! I promise! Lol. Don't die either! Then you'll never know what happens...dun dun dun...  
  
Chorins96- I'm glad you liked my twist. ^_^ *grins really big* Surprised ya, didn't I? ^_^ Hmmm...you'll just have to wait and find out in this chapter! Lol...I SO should have done that...lol...Joshua Bombay...heeheehee...I wish I woulda thought of that. ^_^  
  
Soph- *is really flattered* Aw! Thanks! I'm glad you like it so much. ^_^ Ooh...a demand? *grins really big* I GOT A DEMAND! *does happy dance* YAY! WHOOPEE! YOU REALLY LIKE IT! ^_^ Lol...yes. I love irony. ^_^ Heehee! I shocked you outta your socks, didn't I? *grins* I love being spontaneous and unpredictable! *jumps up and down* DUN DUN DUN! Lol...I think I'm okay now...Lol...that's cool. English accents sound so friggin' awesome...lol. I'm actually kinda getting' the hang of it though. ^_^ People who aren't in Choir are confused because I'm walking around talking all British-like. ^_^ Only us way-cool Choir kids know what we're doing. ^_^ Lol, I bet it is. It's funny to watch people try and talk in different accents. I crack up every time I watch "Lone Star State of Mind" because Josh Jackson (Charlie) plays a Texan...heeheehee...he actually isn't that bad at it though...lol. But seriously It's some funny stuff. ^_^ Lol, I bet that's interesting. ^_^ I guess some of us do...I can't really tell because I'm around it so much, it all sounds the same to me. ^_^ but I know there are some uber-hicks that DO talk like Dwayne...lol. I guess it depends on where in Texas you are. Like my friend Liz has a thick accent (love ya Liz! I'm gonna poke fun at you but I love you! ^_^) and says 'ya-lluh' instead of 'yellow'...lol. we tease her, but we love her. But she says that all the time. When she goes to Abilene or Odessa (in West Texas) she come back with a slower, more hickish accent. I guess it all depends. I'm probably the biggest hick in the world and I don't even know it. ^_^ Anyway. That's your Geography lesson-of-the-day. Moral of the Story: You should come and visit me in Texas to see for yourself. ^_^  
  
Adriana- Aw, thanks! ^_^ *grins* Now I feel all dang SPECIAL! ^_^ Eek...yikes. That's not good. O.O I'm terribly sorry about that. Lol. ^_^ I just got back from a four hour Choir rehearsal...tomorrow night we are hosting the Madrigal Dinner alongside the Theater people and yeah. I have to wear this big dress (a.k.a. the big pink and green tent), stand for four hours, serve dinner, sing a bunch of songs, NOT mess up, remember what to do, and help clean up afterwards. Not fun. At all. The ONLY good thing is that I get to speak in a British accent. *squeals in happiness* I'm so excited! It's so fun. ^_^ It isn't often we Texans get to talk all British- like without getting funny looks. ^_^ I'm actually getting rather good at it. ^_^ I wuv you very much! ^_^ Thank you again for your feedback! I don't know what I would do without you!  
  
Denverhockeygirl- Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. ^_^ Lol, don't worry. Most of us are sadistic that way too. ^_^ And thank you again. ^_^  
  
Suzie Sue- Why thank you! ^_^ I'm glad you like it so much. *grins*  
  
Shanks- Aw, you're going to check every day? *eyes water with happiness* I FEEL SO LOVED! I will try not to disappoint you! I won't keep you waiting! In fact, I'll update it right now! I am really honored that you love my story! *hugs* I LOVE YOU! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 4-  
  
Charlie had managed to pump himself up. He was going to do this!  
  
He took a calming breath and pulled his jersey over his hockey gear. He grabbed his hockey stick and listened to the words of inspiration emitting from his coach.  
  
It wasn't long before they were stepping out onto the ice. Charlie could feel the adrenaline pumping as he looked up at the roaring crowd. They may not be the Home team, but they still had fans.  
  
They all gathered around the bench as the coach decided who would play first.  
  
"...McDonald, and Conway! You're up." Coach Babock said.  
  
They all nodded and assumed their positions on the ice. Charlie had the face-off and was putting on his game face.  
  
He stooped over, staring his opponent in the face. The man was slightly bigger than he was, but Charlie had grown used to it. He, himself, was nowhere NEAR small, but that didn't mean no one else was big.  
  
Conway won the face off and took the puck. He passed it to McDonald who shot it back to Krog. Krog was about to pass the puck to Simpson when one of the opposing players stole it. Johnson then checked the player into the wall and shot it to Charlie Conway, who then in turn scored the first goal of the game.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jeremy grinned as he watched Conway score the goal. He shot a look that said, 'I told ya so' to Luke before his eyes were trained to the ice again.  
  
Gordon sat behind the group of children with some of the original Ducks. Julie, Fulton Russ, Connie, Guy, Averman, and Goldburg either came into town or had been staying in Minnesota. They had wanted to see a game anyway so they decided to tag along and help pay for the team's tickets. Adam Banks had wanted to come but wouldn't be able to make it until the next day. They were going to hang out and become reacquainted.  
  
"Does anyone know who that player is?" Averman asked, taking a large bite out of his hotdog before washing it down with a drink of Pepsi. Goldburg then grabbed Averman's nachos and started eating them. Averman was to busy indulging his senses into his hotdog to notice.  
  
Connie shrugged. "I dunno. Can't see his jersey. And with all the cheering, it's hard to hear the announcer. If we had better seats, we could probably figure it out."  
  
Guy nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, these seats do blow." He admitted.  
  
"Hey now, it's the best I could do the day of the game. Stop complaining." Coach Bombay said with mock-contempt in his voice.  
  
The former Ducks all grinned and turned their full attention back to the game at hand.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
This went on for the entire game. The Anaheim Mighty Ducks won 5-2.  
  
Charlie had his post-win glow as the team gathered on the ice to congratulate each other. Charlie was ecstatic. He still couldn't believe he could score on these guys!  
  
"Hey Charlie, I'll meet you back in the hotel later, okay?" Andy McDonald said. They were rooming together while they were in Minnesota.  
  
Charlie nodded. "Sure, see you then!" he said as he walked into the locker room, soon followed by the rest of the team. He quickly changed out of his gear and put the jersey back on with a pair of jeans. He was going to re- explore the area...  
  
He walked out of the locker room and mingled with the crowd as they hustled and bustled, struggling to get out of the rink area. He wasn't well known at all yet so he had no one tackling him.  
  
Not that he particularly minded.  
  
His body moved with ease as he dodged a fan, bolting for the stands selling Anaheim Mighty Ducks and Minnesota Wild merchandise. He smiled and shook his head. Crazy fans.  
  
He was almost to the door when he heard the shrill voice of a young boy cut through the air, yelling his name.  
  
Charlie stopped and turned to see a young boy running towards him, weaving thought he crowd. His hair was a light brownish-red color and his eyes looked blue. The child looked about nine years old.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jeremy pushed yet another person out of his way as he struggled to reach his idol. He had left his dad and his friends in mid-conversation when he saw him. There was one of the ANAHEIM MIGHTY DUCKS standing amongst them and no one even noticed!  
  
He squeezed through the last group of people and appeared in front of the six-foot-two man, catching his breath. The professional hockey player stood there with an almost amused expression.  
  
"Are you Charlie Conway?" the boy said after a moment, finally breathing normally.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." Charlie replied with a smile.  
  
"Awesome! Can I have your autograph? I'm your biggest fan!" Jeremy gushed.  
  
Charlie chuckled. "That wouldn't be too hard, considering I don't have many fans. I've only played two games with the Ducks." He said, still grinning at the boy's childish enthusiasm.  
  
"SO! I would have to say the best two games I've ever seen!" the boy said, still grinning madly.  
  
Charlie's grin had grown as well. "I like you, kid."  
  
Jeremy was still glowing. He, Jeremy Charles Bombay, was talking to a NHL PLAYER!  
  
"Can I have your autograph, please?" Jeremy asked again, unable to keep still.  
  
Charlie nodded and smiled. "Sure, why not? What exactly am I supposed to autograph?" he asked, still feeling awkward about autographing things. He couldn't think of anyone going through trouble just for him to write down his name for them. But he would have given a lung for an autograph when he was a child. In some cases, he would now.  
  
"Um, how about this?" Jeremy asked, holding out an Anaheim Mighty Ducks photo his dad had bought him.  
  
Charlie shrugged. "Okay. Let's come over here so I can write. My handwriting is bad as it is." Charlie joked.  
  
They walked over to an empty table and Charlie got down on his knees, setting the picture out flat, ready to sign. "Got a pen?" he asked.  
  
Jeremy nodded and pulled one out of his pocket. He'd grabbed one; just in case. He didn't REALLY think he'd need it though.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked, looking at the boy. "You play hockey?" he asked when he noticed the boy's green peewee Ducks jersey. Something tugged at his heart at the sight of it, but he had to bury that feeling for the moment. He could analyze it later.  
  
The boy beamed at the mention of hockey, completely forgetting about telling the man his name. "Yeah! I'm a Duck too!" he gushed.  
  
Charlie smiled. "I see that." Charlie then noticed the boy's number. "We have the same number. Number 96." He noted.  
  
Jeremy looked down at his jersey before turning his ecstatic face back to Charlie. "WE DO!" he said giddily.  
  
Charlie felt a fond smile creep onto his face. "Do you like hockey?" he asked, though he knew the answer. He turned from the table to give the young boy his full attention.  
  
"YES! It's my life! I play with my friends and my dad coaches the team. I don't know what I would do without it." Jeremy said animatedly.  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel. Hockey is the center of my universe, hence my occupation." He said, sitting Indian style next to the boy, who followed his example.  
  
"It must be SO cool to play for the NHL! I'm gonna play professional hockey when I grow up!" Jeremy said, his face showing true adoration for the man sitting in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice. I've wanted to play professional hockey since I was a kid too. I'm pretty stubborn, as well. I was convinced that was the only thing I was ever going to do. You could easily say I was a narrow-minded pipe- dreamer." He said with a laugh. Jeremy laughed too.  
  
"At least you got that dream. That is so awesome. What is it like...ya know, playing professional?" the boy asked.  
  
The older hockey player let out a sigh and grinned. "It pretty awesome." He said, watching the boy's face light up. "You travel and stuff. I've only played 2 games with this team, but I played Juniors in Canada and have been on a team since I was maybe a little younger than you. But I tell you, it never changes. There is nothing like the ecstasy you get when you step out on the ice and everyone is cheering for you. You get this feeling like you're on top of the world, and there's no way you could ever lose. I could almost say this is a whole new level for me in that way. Not that there aren't some hardcore hockey moms out there." Charlie said, grinning. Jeremy laughed, agreeing with him. "Anyway, it may be fun, but I am required to tell you it's a lot of work. It's safe to say there is more pressure and you eventually tire of that cursed bus-slash-airplane." Charlie finished.  
  
Jeremy nodded. He then remembered the man's earlier question. "Oh, I forgot to tell you my name!"  
  
"You did, didn't you?" Charlie said turning back around to write the boy's name. "I totally forgot. We got into such wonderful conversation there, I forgot that I am but a mere signature!" Charlie said dramatically, placing the back of his hand against his forehead, as if he would faint.  
  
Jeremy laughed, grinning at the older hockey player. Charlie soon joined him in laughter. Charlie hadn't laughed this much in what felt like forever...  
  
"Jeremy. My name is Jeremy Bombay." The boy then said once their laughter had subsided.  
  
Charlie froze slightly when he first heard it. Bombay? No, it had to be coincidence. There had to be other Bombays in the world...  
  
He shook himself out of it. Yes, this boy couldn't be related to his Coach Bombay...because that would mean his old coach was here...  
  
Luckily the boy didn't notice Charlie's lapse in movement. "Okay...Jeremy..." he said, taking the cap off of the pen and began writing. After scribbling down the signature and a quick note, he handed the photo back to the boy with a smile.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Jeremy." Charlie said with a genuine smile.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Conway! I swear I will frame this on my wall and brag to all my friends when you become the next Wayne Gretzky!" Jeremy gushed happily.  
  
Charlie laughed. "Don't I wish...and Mr. Conway makes me sound old, so you can also brag to all your friends that you're on a first-name basis with the next Wayne Gretzky. Call me Charlie. Not that I'll probably ever see you again, but that's beside the point." Charlie joked good-naturedly.  
  
Jeremy's eyes brightened even more. "Okay! Thanks Mr.-ummm...Charlie!" Jeremy said, grinning. He was nearly over-flowing with excitement.  
  
"See ya kid." Charlie said, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately and walking off.  
  
Jeremy clutched his prize as he watched his hero walk off through the crowd. Giving one last squeal of excitement, Jeremy rushed off to relocate his dad, the photo still held protectively against his chest.  
  
He suddenly stopped in mid-stride and held the photo out to read what the man had written:  
  
'Jeremy-  
  
Chase your dream; never give it up. If you're a Duck, you MUST be good. ^_^ Don't ever let anyone tell you that you aren't good enough. And when on roller blades, always look out for those danged park benches; they always seem to get in the way! (I speak from personal experience)  
  
-Charlie Conway #96'  
  
Jeremy felt a smile creep onto his face. He clutched it back to his chest and continued his trek to find his dad and friends.  
  
He finally saw them off in the distance. He called through the crowd. He weaved through the masses of people to the group.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE! Where did you go?!" Gordon Bombay exclaimed when he saw his son reappear.  
  
"Hey dad. Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom." He lied with smile.  
  
"And that's why your clutching onto that photo like it holds the key to the universe?" Julie asked, raising her eyebrows with amusement.  
  
Jeremy looked at her like a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "What? This?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah, can I see it?" she asked, curious to see what he had his death-grip on.  
  
He shook his head vigorously. "No! Mine!" he protested.  
  
"Can we please not speak in monosyllables, Jer?" Jeremy's father said with a smile.  
  
Jeremy turned his stern face to his dad before gently placing his autograph in his backpack.  
  
Julie laughed. "Fine. Be that way. Don't tell us. See if WE care." The just- turned-twenty-four year old woman said, crossing her arms.  
  
Jeremy stuck out his tongue and smiled. He then began talking animatedly with his teammates about the game.  
  
Julie, as well as Gordon Bombay and the other Ducks, just shook her head. The child was teeming with excitement. It's safe to say those tickets were worth every penny. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait peeps...I've been on a major roll with my other story, 'Shattered Glass' and have been trying to work ahead on it, so I kinda got sidetracked. I dunno when I'll be able to update next because of the holidays, but I'll try not to make it a dreadfully long wait. Thank you to all you who check every day! You don't know how special and happy that makes me feel! I'll try extra hard to work on another update soon! ^_~  
  
Liz- I'm so glad you thought it was cute! ^_^ Yes, I just love irony so much I could hardly help myself. ^_^ Heehee...I love that line. Linda is such a retard. *says in a retarded, squeaky voice* "You're a jock, aren't you?" WHAT a moron...NAW, he's just wearing a hockey jersey, obsessed with hockey, and the captain of the team. Nah, he's not a jock...Sorry...went of on a tangent. Linda so doesn't deserve him though...Anyway, I'm glad you liked it. ^_^  
  
Soph- Lol, yeah. I'm gonna do that whole d-r-a-w-i-n-g it out thing. ^_^ It's just too dang fun! ^_^ Lol, yeah. ^_^ It is kinda like that. Lol. For some strange reason I'm getting the impression that you ant me to go on. I wonder where that came from. ^_^ Lol, well I'm glad to know that waiting for my updates is the more interesting thing you have to do. ^_^ That's makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! *grins* I'm glad you like the Jeremy/Charlie interaction. ^_^ Heehee...yes, Charlie's great Words of Wisdom. "Watch out for park benches." We should all heed his warning...dun dun dun...Well, you'll just have to wait and see what their reactions are. ^_^ I actually haven't planned that far ahead. *grins* I run the scene through my head, trying to decide how I want them to react. And this proves I am a very unorganized, spontaneous person. ^_^ Some things I plan, others take on a life of their own. ^_~ Yes...you living in Texas WOULD make it SO much easier for you to come to Texas and hear my way-cool English accent. Lol...^_^  
  
Chorins96- Heehee...yes, it was a tad anticlimactic. Sorry to leave y'all hangin' like that. I could hardly resist. ^_^ Lol, yes, I got your suggestions. ^_^ They are definitely going on my 'Board Of Possible Angles This Story Might Take.' Lol...See? I told you I don't know jack-squat about hockey teams. ^_^ But we can say that within the next few years, Montana gets a hockey team. ^_^ Considering at this point in the story, it is 2006...yes, we can pretend that within the next 2-3 years Montana cracks down and gets a hockey team for my story's sake. ^_^ Heehee...thanks for reviewing, though! *grins* I love your feedback!!!  
  
Denverhockeygirl- *grins* I'm glad you like the taunting. ^_^ I tend to do that sometimes. Hmmm...good idea. *contemplates*...*writes down 'blow them off' on the 'Board Of Possible Angles This Story Might Take' next to Chorins96's ideas* Very good idea...Angst=Good.  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Lol...sorry to leave you hangin' like that. ^_^ I'm just not ready for them to see each other yet...I must be dramatic...dun dun dun. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! I always love hearing from you!  
  
Joshrox116- Lol, yes. If only he would show them the picture. But then my story would be awfully uneventful, wouldn't it be? ^_^ Thanks again for reviewing, Katie! ^_~ Love ya bunches!  
  
Shequita- Thanks for reviewing! ^_~  
  
Adriana- Lol! ^_^ I'm glad you think it's funny! It's nice to know there are boundaries beyond my angst. ^_^ Ooh, yay. I'll reply to your 'Shattered Glass' review next...Lalala...I love to sing. ^_^ Well, most of the time...*grins*  
  
Jess- *grins* Ah, I must be suspenseful, young grasshopper. ^_^ Patience is a virtue! Lol...meh, screw patience! ^_^ Lol...anyway. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.  
  
Nebula- I'm glad you liked the skippin'-nine-years-thing. ^_^ Yeah, the Ducks, well some of them, were the ones helping Gordon take the kids. That's very perceptive of you. ^_^ And I'll get into the other Ducks later. I'm just taking my time developing Charlie and stuff. I'll mention the other Ducks later. ^_^ Yeah. I was shooting for irony. ^_^ I would have to say Jeremy will be rather happy when they all make the connection. ^_~ Don't worry, Adam will be explained. It may be a few chapters, but Adam, as well as some others, will be explained. Worry not! ^_^  
  
Shanks- Lol, I'm sorry that I'm driving you nuts! I'll update now! Thank you for reminding me...lol...I was getting a wee-bit caught up in 'Shattered Glass' and this skipped my mind. ^_^ Meh, I'll go ahead and make you happy now. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 5-  
  
Charlie let out a sigh. Could it really be? Could his old hockey coach, Gordon Bombay, be there? The same coach who had abandoned him nine years before?  
  
No way...  
  
No FREAKIN' way...  
  
He let out a sigh and squeezed his way out of the crowd. He would head back to the hotel they were staying at and go to sleep early. Once a drunken Andy McDonald got home, there would be no going to sleep. If Charlie managed to get to sleep before this happened, he was a heavy sleeper and could make it through the night.  
  
The hockey player walked the short distance to the hotel. He felt in the pocket of his bag for the key he had been given. Once his fingers wrapped around the small object, he pulled it out and walked into the reception area of the hotel.  
  
Charlie gave the man behind the desk a swift nod before finding his room. He slipped the card key through the slot and opened it when the little light turned green.  
  
He unceremoniously flung the hockey bag against the wall and collapsed on his bed, allowing the door to close itself. He grabbed the fluffy pillow and buried his face in it. He wasn't sure why his throat nearly closed up at the sight of that little green hockey jersey...maybe coming back wasn't such a great idea after all...  
  
Charlie then turned to look out the window, still spread out on the bed. It was dark outside. Dark and cold.  
  
He shivered at the thought, remembering nine years before when he had been alone on the streets of Toronto. Even HE would admit that wasn't the most intelligent decision of his life...  
  
He wrapped the covers tightly around his body. It was starting to get really cold outside and he was freezing.  
  
It hadn't been very cold that night, but it hadn't been the most pleasant night of his life. That was the day he had first met his foster sister, Jen Lindley. Within the next few days he had ended up being placed in Jen and her Grams' home for foster care...imagine that. Running away from a family only to be placed in another.  
  
That had NOT been his original plan.  
  
Sure enough, it hadn't been too long before Charlie had become dreadfully homesick. But his stubborn pride had kept him in Canada. Sure, it was nothing against Jen and Grams. They had become his family over the years. His grudge against those in Minnesota still held true, but that didn't mean he didn't miss them sometimes. He was only human.  
  
Jen had become his best friend over the years. She was like an older sister, and once they got over the rocky beginning, they had become very close. Anytime a guy would even think of hitting on her, Charlie proceeded to give the third degree. It often made the older girl mad, though Charlie didn't care. None of them deserved her.  
  
And of course, since both had grown up as the only child, they had their little brawls. Jen would be sitting in the living room, lounging and watching 'Sleepless in Seattle' when Charlie would walk in, steal the remote, and switch it to a hockey game They both knew there were three TVs in the house both neither cared. Both stubborn teenagers would spend the entire time fighting over the remote, resulting in both of them missing their shows. Grams would then 'send them to their rooms' like you would see on TV.  
  
A fond smile crept on to Charlie's face as he remembered this. He and Jen were close-knit and he could really use her guidance at them moment. He missed his real family, but she didn't even know he HAD a family. He had never told anyone anything when he had been placed in foster care. They all assumed his parents had died or something like that.  
  
He couldn't help but wonder what they would say if they found out he had run away. That he HAD a family, he just chose to act on a whim and leave them...  
  
He let out a depressed sigh as he turned away from the window. Without even changing out of his clothes, he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Julie smiled as Jeremy Bombay sat in between her and his friend Luke in the car. He kind of looked like a young, reddish- brown-haired Charlie. Of course they weren't identical because each had a different father, but you could see a resemblance if you really looked.  
  
In fact, Jeremy's personality mirrored Charlie's acutely. They were both relatively stubborn and were die-hard hockey buffs.  
  
Just thinking about her old captain made Julie's eyes mist over slightly. She still couldn't believe it had been nine years. Nine years with no word from Charlie. Most had given him up for dead, but part of Julie refused to believe it. He couldn't have...  
  
She was shaken out of her thoughts when she noticed one of the kids trying to steal Jeremy's bag. He was clutching onto it for dear life, screaming and kicking.  
  
Julie pulled the bag from his vice grip and waited for the other kid to move on to something else. When the boy did, she handed Jeremy back his bag. The young Bombay thanked her and held the bag like it was his greatest treasure.  
  
The woman couldn't help but wonder what was in Jeremy's bag, but there was no way she would try to take it from him. The kid seemed persistent in keeping it a secret. And whatever it was sure meant a lot to him.  
  
Guy started the engine, following the other cars out of the parking lot. As Julie looked out the window, she could have sworn she saw someone that looked like Charlie walking towards some hotel...  
  
Nah, she was just hallucinating...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie could feel his shoulders being shaken as he opened his eyes slightly. His vision was blurry and his thoughts were incoherent.  
  
"Huh?" he mumbled. Ah, the intelligent response.  
  
Once his vision returned to a semi-normal state, he saw an uncharacteristically chipper Andy. The words that had been nothing more than a low hum before were beginning to process in his brain.  
  
"Conway, we have the day off! You might was well enjoy it!" was the first thing Charlie understood.  
  
"Why are you so...energetic, man? I would have figured you got wasted last night after our win...considering we have the whole day off." Charlie muttered glumly, covering his face with the complementary pillow.  
  
"I took some of that stuff that prevents hangovers before they start. I love that stuff. It is a Godsend, I tell ya." Andy said with a grin.  
  
Charlie just groaned.  
  
"Stop being such a downer! Get up! It's already ten o'clock! Some of the guys are heading to Minneapolis soon so if you wanted to come you should hurry." Andy McDonald said.  
  
Minneapolis? Like heck he was going to Minneapolis...  
  
"No thanks...I think I'll just sleep..." Charlie said, settling with that as a sufficient response as he rolled over. He pulled the covers around him more tightly, forming his own little cocoon.  
  
"No way! I refuse to let you lie here and SLEEP! It will throw off our system. If you sleep all day, you won't sleep at night. Then you'll stay up all night and be sleepy in the day. Then you won't be able to play you'll be so dang SLEEPY!" McDonald protested, whacking Charlie on the head.  
  
Charlie let out a groan and buried his head deeper in the pillow. "GO AWAY!" Charlie protested.  
  
"Not until you wake up." Andy said, folding his arms stubbornly.  
  
"Then you're gonna be there for awhile." Charlie said defiantly.  
  
Andy then grabbed Charlie by the ankle and tried to drag the younger man unceremoniously out of bed. Charlie grabbed the bedpost, clutching onto it for dear life.  
  
"NOOO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" he protested, a death grip wrapped firmly around the wooden bedpost.  
  
The older man continued yanking on Charlie's ankle choppily, making it harder for Charlie to hold on.  
  
"DANG YOU MCDONALD!" Charlie said as his hand slipped. He grabbed the mattress and pulled it off with him as Andy gave one final tug.  
  
The once-nice sheets were pulled off the mattress and the mattress was on Charlie. Andy stood on the side, smiling smugly to himself. Mission accomplished.  
  
Charlie then pulled the sheets off the rest of the way and curled up in them, a content smile appearing on his face. Andy's face fell...  
  
That wasn't supposed to happen...  
  
"CHARLIE!" Andy said, kicking the guy in the side with his bare feet.  
  
"GO AWAY! Just leave me here..." Charlie said sleepily. He wasn't even still sleepy. He just felt like being alone.  
  
"You know the maids are going to kick you out of the room any minute now...you are aware of that, right?" Andy asked.  
  
Dang it...  
  
"Oh yeah..." Charlie said simply as he peeked out from under the sheets and mattress.  
  
"I suggest you get up, dressed, and out before the maids DO show up...I don't think they will take kindly to our 'revamping' of the room." Andy said, motioning to the misplaced mattress and sheets flung everywhere. They had totally wrecked the place.  
  
"Point taken." Charlie said as he stood up.  
  
He walked into the bathroom and took a five-second shower before wrapping a towel around his damp body to brush his teeth.  
  
He rinsed and spit. Running a brush through his hair haphazardly, he threw on a navy blue shirt, a black jacket, and a pair of jeans. He put on a pair of black converse and was out of the bathroom within five minutes.  
  
"Nicely done, Conway. Record time. Now lets get out of here." Andy declared, proud of his waking-up-job.  
  
Charlie nodded and followed the older man out the door just as two maids walked up to the room. Both hockey players gave the women dazzling smiles as the walked past. The women smiled back. As they walked up to the room an opened the door...  
  
Both guys could hear a pin drop before an explosion of frustration and angry screams carried down the hall. Charlie and Andy bolted for the parking lot, glad to be out of harms way.  
  
"Whew...just in time, too." Conway said, grinning at his partner-in-crime.  
  
"Yeah...I TOLD you...and to think you would have had to endure that all by yourself. You own me one, Conway." McDonald said with a grin.  
  
Charlie grinned back as they stepped out into the brisk, chilly air.  
  
The two men met up with a few other players. They checked in with their coach and told him where they were going. The coach gave them permission to go and they proceeded on their merry way. 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm SOOOOO sorry for the long wait! Almost an entire month. o.O And the scary thing is I'm still having writer's block, but you don't know how bad I feel for leaving you all hanging! So I'm gonna do some filler chapters until I decide my next big plot point, when Charlie will run into them, and how they will all react. Thanks for sticking with me, people! I love you all!  
  
Denverhockeygirl- Lol, I'm sorry for not concentrating on this more! I was gonna work on it this weekend while I was in Houston, but I had a total blank going...But I managed to finish this chapter anyway. Lol, I like playing puppeteer. ^_^ It's mucho fun. Lol...  
  
Denverhockeygirl Review #2- Eep...What pressure...o.O...Lol, I wasn't planning on a tearful reunion...if there are any heartfelt parts, they won't be without bitterness from Charlie. Yeah, Charlie just doesn't seem the type to forgive and forget, eh? ^_^ Yes, thank you for that vital piece of info...it just might effect the course of this story...^_^  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Lol. ^_^ I gotcha hooked! Yes! ^_^ Lol, then it's a good thing you're desperate to find out what happens; otherwise I would have to be maimed and left for dead by you people. ^_^  
  
Shequita- I'm glad you like it so much! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nebula- Lol, worry not. All your questions shall be answered...erm...eventually. I'm glad you still liked the chapter, even though nothing plot-significant happened. Lol. Hehehe, I have no clue where you could have gotten the impression that Charlie and Julie might end up together...What gave you that idea? *whistles innocently*  
  
Adriana- Yes, what is a story of mine without maids? ^_^ Lol...I'm glad you liked them. I'm glad you liked the chapter! And I'm even gladder (lo and behold the professional words of Chelsea) that you like my writing in general! ^_^ Yeah...boredom isn't very fun...Sorry about your little sister. Luckily I don't have a little sister. As a matter of fact, I AM the little sister...but I'm a nice little sister. Lol. I never get my brother in trouble...lol...just ask Liz...she'll tell ya...Anyway...that bites. I would hate being grounded over Christmas...I hope you have a good one anyway, despite the evilness of your little sister.  
  
Flat*Out*Crazy- Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ I'm glad you like the story, and that's it's a 'good' frustrated ^_^ Lol...  
  
Sophie- *grins* Yeah, I'm evil that way sometimes...^_^ Lol, I have absolutely no problem with your bubbling enthusiasm. It makes me feel special. ^_^ Hehehe...I would NEVER laugh at YOU, Sophie dear. I will probably draw it out until I either A) Get sick of it, or B) You all beat me upside the head and I realize I better get a move on with the story. ^_^ Not sure which one yet. ^_^ Most likely the latter, though. Hee hee hee...you're sayin' "reckon"...*giggles* I reckon you're right there, missy. ^_^ Lol, Julie does reckon she saw Charlie...lol...*giggles again*...yeah, you're probably right. I would do something like that. *grins* Lol, I'm glad you liked Andy's attempt to pry Charlie from bed. I'm proud that I managed to write it to your liking. ^_^ And yes, your profile does say you like that scene. Heehee, it's just so FUNNY! *smiles proudly* I'm glad you laughed your hat off. Maybe I oughtta give my socks a rest too...one of them has a hole in the bottom. *pouts* And it's getting real cold down here...*shivers* I was really cold this mornin'...lol. But yeah, I'm glad you liked that line. It's good to know my humor isn't wasted on people who don't like it. ^_^ Lol...*giggles* I reckon you oughtta use it too. It's mighty fun once ya get the hang of it. ^_^ Lol...hehehe...I just finished watching 'Sweet Home Alabama'...good movie. They say "reckon" a lot too. ^_^ Lol, good luck with tryin' it with your mom...hehehe...yes, be sure to keep me posted on that one...Hee hee! I like maids. Especially evil ones. ^_^ I'm glad you liked them. Oh, yay! You're obsessed with my story! Whee! ^_^ But I'm really getting the idea I should have waited until 'Shattered Glass' was done before starting this. o.O Multi-tasking and Chelsea don't always mesh well...but I'm tryin'. Lol, Mr. Trodd wasn't even gonna be there? Lol...whee for spontaneity! Lol. Different emotions are good. Yes! Put LOTS of thought into it! I wanna know what happens! Lol...I wanna know your totally lame and unrealistic idea even if you aren't going to use it! Lol. Trust me, I have had more than my fair share of totally lame and unrealistic plots...lol...no shame...But yeah, whether or not you use it, I'm still curious to know. ^_^ Merry Christmas to you too!  
  
Liz- Lol, I'm glad you liked that part. ^_^ I figured you would. I'm glad you liked Julie sticking up for Jeremy. Lol, you're pathetic...lol...*pats Liz's head* But that's okay. Julie is cool. Hehehe, I hope you enjoy your week off to watch Newsies and LOTR...yes, I do still need to see Newsies, don't I? Ooh, what episode of Dawson's Creek was it? *grins*...*cough*...ermm...anyway...thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chorins96- *giggles* Yeah, it is kinda fun to torture you guys. ^_^ Lol, don't worry. It'll come eventually. Lol...give it a few chapters though. I have to milk it for all it's worth. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! ^_~  
  
Christy S- Welcome to the Mighty Ducks fandom! ^_^ I'm glad my story made the cut. ^_~ Lol...I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 6-  
  
Charlie had shifted into autopilot the second they got to Minneapolis. He had decided to split off from the group to avoid any suspicion. There were a few places he decided he might as well visit while he was there.  
  
One of those being The Pond.  
  
He had an emotional attachment to that pond...  
  
He knew better than to visit Hans's skate shop or his house or something like that. He might be able to go to the Mall of America, but there wasn't much he could really do there.  
  
He had given his teammates his cell phone number so he wouldn't be left behind. There was no way he would be abandoned in Minneapolis...  
  
Letting out a depressed sigh, he walked by his old elementary school for the sake of nostalgia.  
  
Some kids had just been let out for recess. He leaned up against the wire fence and watched them play; running and screaming as they chased each other around the playground.  
  
He saw a group of kids arguing in the basketball court. One group had a basketball and the others had hockey sticks. Charlie figured they were deciding who got to use the basketball court.  
  
It seemed as if the basketball players were winning...  
  
One slammed his hockey stick down and started taunting one of the basketball players. Several of his friends held him back as he yelled and screamed; thrashing and slinging threats.  
  
A fond smile crept onto Charlie's face. Ah, the days of elementary schoolyard hockey...  
  
The group of hockey players trudged away, sending hateful glances at the basketball players. It looked like several wanted to duke it out, but the other, more reasonable, players were telling them just to give it up this one time.  
  
Charlie was grinning to himself as he leaned up against the fence, resting his head on his arms. He rested his right foot on his left ankle as he watched them walk over to a patch of grass near him. One of the boys' faces snapped up in recognition.  
  
"Charlie!" the boy said suddenly, running over as quickly as he could. The other boys' faces were clouded with confusion.  
  
Once the child was in a one-foot range, Charlie ruffled the boy's hair. "Hey kiddo."  
  
"What are you doing here?!" he asked excitedly, grinning.  
  
"We had the day off, surprisingly. I guess Coach isn't too worried about us losing." Charlie replied.  
  
"Wow, that's SO COOL!" The boy, Jeremy, squealed.  
  
"So what did you end up doing with the picture?" Charlie asked, curious to know what the boy actually did.  
  
Jeremy grinned broadly. "I have it with me at ALL TIMES!" Jeremy said, whipping it out proudly. "I never leave home without it! I was gonna frame it and all, but I couldn't find a frame." Jeremy said, grinning.  
  
Charlie placed a hand over his hand in mock-shock. "Ah, such honor! I feel all special now!"  
  
"Who are you?" one of the boys, Daniel, asked.  
  
"Charlie Conway, nice to meet you." he said, holding out his hand.  
  
When they looked at him warily, he shook his head, a slight smile on his face. "Don't worry; I'm not a drug-dealer, I won't shoot you, and I come in peace." He clarified.  
  
Surprisingly, they all looked relieved at this revelation.  
  
"You didn't really think I would associate with a mad-psycho-serial-killer, did you?" Jeremy asked with mock-horror.  
  
"Of COURSE not! Only the happy-psycho-serial-killers." Charlie added with a nod.  
  
Jeremy stuck out his tongue. "Shut up."  
  
"Fine, I see how it is." Charlie said, pretending to be offended.  
  
Jeremy whacked Charlie in the arm with his hockey stick. "No hard feelings?"  
  
Charlie took Lucas's stick and hit Jeremy lightly back. "No hard feelings."  
  
Luke accepted his hockey stick back and voiced the question that had been running through most of the boys' heads, completely forgetting about Jeremy's extensive explanation on the man.  
  
"How do you know Jeremy?"  
  
"We met last night at the game." Charlie answered.  
  
"A complete stranger?! Jer, you dad would have a heart-attack if he knew you were talking to strangers!" Luke said with horror.  
  
"Stranger danger!" one of the boys squealed jokingly.  
  
"Shh, careful. These people might take you seriously..." Charlie said, looking around nervously. Coach would NOT like picking him up from the station for trying to 'kill' little kids.  
  
Suddenly a lady in her late forties walked over. "What is going on here? Who are you?" the woman asked, narrowing her eyes skeptically at Charlie.  
  
"Um, I'm a friend of Jeremy's and I was just stopping by to say hello." He said, hoping that they wouldn't accuse him of kidnapping or something bizarre like that.  
  
"How so?" the woman asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Charlie decided saying 'I met him at last night's hockey game' wouldn't go over too well...  
  
After he was silent for a moment, the woman noticed something.  
  
"Wait one second...you look...familiar." she said, blinking and looking closely at the 23-year-old. "Like an old student I had..."  
  
Oh uh...danger...danger...RED ALERT! Gotta get outta there!  
  
"I-uh...that would be impossible because I'm-uh...from Canada." He said, stuttering slightly. Not good...not good at all...  
  
"No, I'm sure of it now. You look exactly like him! Well, older of course, but alike just the same. He disappeared awhile back. Poor thing. No one's heard from him since." She said, staring off into space.  
  
"Umm...yeah." he said, nervously. He had to get out of there QUICK. "That's too bad. I-uh...should probably get back. I was supposed to meet up with some friends for lunch. See ya later Jeremy and friends!" Charlie said, backing away ever-so-nervously.  
  
"But Charlie..." Jeremy whined, upset that his idol was leaving already.  
  
"I might stop by after school or something. But I wouldn't want to bother the nice teachers or umm...yeah, see ya later!" he said, turning to walk off.  
  
"Well that was strange." The teacher said, blinking before walking back to where she had been standing before.  
  
Jeremy hit the kid who had said 'stranger danger' and muttered "Thanks, stupid..." before walking off. Luke shrugged and followed him, soon to be followed by the rest of the kids as well.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie finally stopped to catch his breath as he leaned against the wall of a restaurant, breathing heavily.  
  
That was too close...  
  
"How on earth did that woman recognize me after nine years?" he asked himself quietly before sitting down on a bench. That had been way too close for comfort. There would be NO MORE of that...  
  
Once his heartbeat returned to normal, Charlie stepped out onto the busy sidewalk. He checked the clock inside the restaurant. It was about lunchtime...Charlie couldn't help but wonder what the others were up too...However, if he found them again, there would be no escaping again...  
  
He began wondering around aimlessly, searching for cheap food. He hadn't brought much money with him, so he was looking for quick and cheap. He had the rest of the day, after all.  
  
The 23-year-old finally settled on a diner FAR AWAY from where his mom used to work. That would be bordering on WAY too nostalgic. That would be far into the realm of suicide.  
  
He ordered a burger and stared at the clock. He was wondering whether of not to re-visit the elementary school. It was kind of nice to have someone who saw no fault in you. Even when you were aware of how screwed up you truly were, there was just something about being idolized that made it somewhat worth it.  
  
Looking at the clock again, he decided he would drop by the school to see the kids again. He wasn't sure why, but Jeremy seemed like a younger brother to him. Besides, he had always wanted a younger sibling...  
  
He finished off his burger and took one last drink before tossing his trash in the trashcan. That was it. He would visit.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie Conway leaned up against the wire fence as children ran out of the building as if it were on fire. The man was standing in a crowd of feverish parents, searching frantically for their children. He couldn't understand why they didn't just wait in the car like a NORMAL person.  
  
He saw Jeremy and Luke walk out, talking animatedly. Jeremy saw his 'hero' standing there and left poor Lucas standing all by his lonesome. However, the other boy soon took off after Jeremy.  
  
"YOU CAME! YOU CAME!" Jeremy yelled excitedly. He nearly tackled the six- foot-two Charlie.  
  
Charlie grinned and ruffled the kid's hair. The boy's energetic attitude was endearing. The enthusiasm was almost over-whelming.  
  
Luke was more timid as he cautiously approached the man. Jeremy had CLAIMED this was the professional hockey player he adored...but what would an NHL player care about a bunch of kids?  
  
"That I did." Charlie answered.  
  
"Where are we gonna go? Where are we gonna go?" Jeremy asked, bubbling with enthusiasm. He had ACTUALLY come!  
  
"I don't know it this is such a good idea-" Luke started.  
  
"Shh! You be quiet. Of course it is!" Jeremy protested, gesturing with his hands for Luke to be quiet.  
  
"If you aren't comfortable coming with me, I won't blame you. Heck, if I were your age, I would be kind of taken off guard too. But I have a phone if you'd like to call your parents or something. I guess you probably a little cautious. There are some pretty crazy people out there." Charlie said, taking out his cell phone.  
  
Luke cocked a reluctant eyebrow. Should he? Or should he not? That...is the question...  
  
He looked between the two one more time before shrugging and accepting the phone. "Okay."  
  
Once Luke was done with his phone call, Jeremy took the cell phone and dialed in a number.  
  
"Hello? Dad? It's Jeremy. No, no. I'm not home yet. I'm gonna hang out with some friends for awhile. Yes, I know. I'll call mom and tell her that I'll be late coming home. Yes, I know. I KNOW! Gosh...yeah, bye Dad." Jeremy said, hanging up the small, navy blue cell phone.  
  
Luke was somber.  
  
"What's wrong, kiddo?" Charlie asked Jeremy's best friend.  
  
"I can't go." He said, sticking his lower lip out slightly. "It's not fair." He whined.  
  
"Aww...don't worry, I'll bring ya back a souvenir!" Jeremy said with a shrug. Luke shot him a pointed look and sighed.  
  
"Oh well." Luke said. "Maybe next time. See you guys later."  
  
Charlie and Jeremy nodded and said goodbye to Luke.  
  
"I guess we're on our own, kid." Charlie said with a shrug.  
  
Jeremy nodded. "So...what are we gonna do first?" 


	7. Chapter 7

I added some Adam and other Ducks in here for you, people. ^_^ Please don't hate me. Lol...  
  
And I'm sorry for the long wait! I had it all typed out in my Trusty Purple Notebook (close cousin to the Trusty Green Notebook, in which the chapters of "Shattered Glass" are sometimes born), but then I lost it! I can't find it ANYWHERE! IT'S JUST GONE! I decided that until further notice, my theory will be that the ground opened up and swallowed it. It's the only logical explanation, considering I simply cannot find it ANYWHERE AT ALL! So yeah...sorry people. I've been having difficulty remembering exactly what I said in the original chapter...o.O  
  
I still haven't decided how angsty I'm gonna make this. Denverhockeygirl, don't give up on me! The chances of it being a happy, tearful reunion are very slim! It would make my story too short and undramatic! And I just canNOT have that! So don't worry. ^_^  
  
Wow, I have a lot to say. So I'm sorry about that...lol...but it all must be said. Another reason I haven't been posting much is I'm having problems with the story. I don't think it's top quality, so it bugs me to post it. I'm usually fairly happy with my chapters, but I'm just having issues writing something I'm really proud of. But despite that, I hope you guys like it anyway. I actually had most of it written, but then realized it was crud so I scratched it, threw it in the trash, and started over. I hope this is at least slightly better...And I know it's kind of short, but I actually think I can start updating it SLIGHTY more often than I have lately. *winks* That means the next update will NOT take over two months to come up. Sorry peeps; I hope you enjoy it anyway (despite the long, unnecessary drawn-out wait).  
  
Banksiesbabe99- I'm sorry it took so long; I hope the suspense hasn't killed you yet! That would be such a shame...  
  
Nebula- HA! I updated this! Rah for me, huh? Yeah, Charlie is a bit blind to the fact that he's missed. *shrugs* Oh well. I'm glad you found it believable that the teacher would recognize him. ^_^ Wow; your Kindergarten aide? Lol...Cool. I moved an hour away from where I grew up, so I guarantee that won't happen to me. ^_^ Heh...yeah, I guess Charlie IS pretty dense. ^_~ *cough* Sorry for the long wait; I hope you like the chapter ANYWAY! ^_~  
  
Soph- Ah, there's nothing wrong with the word "reckon"...Lol. I just like laughing at you. *winks* Just kidding! *huggles Sophie* Nope, I can say the average person doesn't say "bloody" unless they are mimicking English people or trying to say something nobody else does. ^_~ Ooh. Kidnapping? Fun. Lol. BWA! I love dragging out stories in all ways possible (if you haven't noticed =^.^=). Convenience plays a big role in my stories. ^_~ No! Don't tell them about Charlie! Don't tell them! THEY CAN NEVER KNOW! ...Until I decide they can know. Then it's alright. ^_~ I'm glad you liked Charlie's reaction to being recognized. ^_~ Makes me happy. Aw! *blushes* You think I'm funny? How nice! Lol. Good to know that I'm good at something OTHER than angst, too. ^_^ I like playing with my readers, but I'm ALSO not QUITE sure how everything's gonna play out. You see, I didn't expect people to actually LIKE this that much, so I didn't fully think it through. ^_^ It's coming back and biting me in the butt now. Lol...  
  
Denverhockeygirl- Aw, how sad...I really like "Handbook" and have been waiting anxiously for an update. Great Charlie angst. ^_^ Heh. Nah, hobbies are over-rated. ^_~ it's much more fun to morph yourself into the world of fanfiction. Lol...You're strange, but that's okay. Strange people make the world interesting. ^_~ Much more fun than boring people. I hope you like the chapter, and sorry for the wait!  
  
Adriana- Yay! I made you laugh! *feels proud* Lol...Charlie's a bit slow; he hasn't quite made the connection that Jeremy is his half-brother. I hope you enjoy the chapter! And were have you been lately? Did the aliens abduct you? *twilight zone music* I knew it all along...  
  
Katie- Lol, I'm glad you find it cute. ^_~ Oh, good idea about Jen...*goes to drawing board and scribbles 'More Jen' amongst other ideas that haven't' been used yet* ^_^  
  
Christy- Sorry for the long wait; this one was a long wait too! SO sorry! *begs* Don't be mad! I'm glad you like the Charlie/Jeremy interaction, and I'm SO sorry for the long wait...  
  
Amy- Thanks for the review! Enjoy! ^_~  
  
Liz- Glad you liked! ^_~ And I can't remember if you've read this one or not...o.O Oh well. Enjoy anyway!  
  
Vinnies-Angel- *grins really big* You like? Yay! ^_^ Wow...That was fast! I'm amazed and honored at the same time. Coolness. ^_~ So sorry for the long wait, though...I hope you like the chapter anyway! ^_~  
  
Mary- Yo yo yo, Charlie's Angel #1! ^_~ Yes, writer's block is evil. Very evil. And I agree about Charlie sounded like the greatest toy ever. ^_^ I wonder how much he would cost...Hmm...Ooh! I want a Charlie Doll! ^_^ *eyes widen with excitement* Thanks for the cookie! *grins*  
  
Hockey_Luvva- I'm glad I gotcha hooked! ^_~ Thanks for the review. ^_^ I'm glad you like the story! Yes; yelling, screaming, and violence is always fun. Lol...^_^  
  
Hotashell99- Thanks so much for the review. *grins* I hope you like the chapter! ^_^  
  
Shanks- I'm sorry for the long wait! *hangs head in shame* I have been bad.  
  
Sarah- I'm so honored that you like my stories! *grins really big* I hope you enjoy the update!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks. I do, however, own the characters Jeremy, Luke, and other various children on Jeremy's team scattered throughout the story.  
  
-Chapter 7-  
  
The Ducks all swarmed over to the midnight blue Porsche as it pulled to a stop in front of the restaurant.  
  
"Hey guys." Adam said with a smile as he got out of the car.  
  
"Hey Banksie!" Russ said, high-fiving the blonde man.  
  
"Adam!" Julie said, hugging him briefly before Connie gave him a hug as well. Adam and Guy gave each other 'macho-hugs.' Adam and Fulton simply nodded a greeting to each other, a welcoming understanding passing between them. Averman and Goldberg each gave Adam 'macho-hugs' as well as they all walked into the restaurant/diner.  
  
"What have you guys been up to?" Adam asked as they sat at a booth.  
  
"Ah, not too much. We went to the game last night so that was pretty awesome." Fulton said as they settled down and ordered drinks.  
  
"Cool, who won?" Adam asked, taking a drink from the water glass placed on the table prior to their arrival.  
  
"The Ducks. It was beautiful." Russ said with a grin.  
  
Adam grinned too. He felt a pang of sadness hit him when he remembered the reason he wasn't on that team. He couldn't help but glance at the blue cast that covered his right arm.  
  
His uncle had invited him to his house for a weekend, so Adam invited the Ducks to join him. His uncle had offered to pay him and his friends if they helped him fix his roof, because a tree nearby had been struck with lighting and knocked a hole in it. They had agreed. Adam had been climbing up a ladder, not paying attention. He lost his footing and fell off, landing on his arm. It had been broken in two places and knocked him out for the season.  
  
That had been three weeks ago.  
  
It had been partially a celebration and good-luck party for Adam before he headed off to try out for their hockey's team's namesake.  
  
The blonde shook his head and cleared his mind of those thoughts. It wasn't a huge deal; he could just get in next season. Besides, it would be good for him to relax a little...  
  
"Adam? Adam you in there?" Julie asked with a cocked eyebrow when she noticed he was spacing.  
  
"Oh, sorry guys. What did you ask?" Adam said, startled.  
  
"What did you want?" the waitress asked again.  
  
"Um, a burger's fine."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Charlie and Jeremy walked along the streets of Minneapolis, discussing various things.  
  
"So...show me around; be my tour guide!" Charlie said, deciding playing dumb would be the only way to avoid the child's suspicion. Knowing where everything was when he was 'from Canada' would be odd.  
  
Jeremy lit up like a Christmas tree. "Okay!" he said, seemingly excited about the task.  
  
Charlie grinned as Jeremy animatedly explained several buildings and such as they passed.  
  
"And this is the most awesome-est restaurant in the WORLD!" Jeremy said, beaming as he showed Charlie a diner they were walking past.  
  
"Looks like a nice place. Hey, I'm going to go get some money from that ATM machine and we can drop into to this 'wonderful restaurant' and get something to eat. A snack or something." Charlie said.  
  
"Really? You mean it?" Jeremy asked with a grin.  
  
"Sure, kid." Charlie replied.  
  
"AWESOME! I'll wait inside!" Jeremy piped as he bolted in the door.  
  
Charlie shook his head with a grin as he walked across the street to get some cash.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jeremy walked into the building happily. He loved this place with a passion.  
  
A group of people caught his eye.  
  
"Adam!" Jeremy cried out as he ran over to the booth.  
  
"Oof!" Adam coughed as the boy tightly hugged him. "Hey Jeremy. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm out with a friend. He said he'd be back in a minute. I didn't know you were gonna be in town." Jeremy said with a grin. All of the 'Ducks' had become like older siblings to him. Several he had never met, but only heard of from those who lived near by. They had all graduated and mostly moved on by the time he was four, but he was close to those who had stuck behind.  
  
"Really? I'm sorry I didn't tell you. How was school?" Adam asked as Jeremy sat down next to them at the booth.  
  
"Okay, I guess. But last night we went to the game and it was AWESOME! AMAZING! FANTASTIC! GREAT! SPLENDIFIC! CLIMATIC! SPECTAC-" Jeremy said, spouting off praise.  
  
"Whoa, slow down. We get the picture." Adam said with a laugh.  
  
"Aw, but I had several more great adjectives to use." Jeremy said with a pout.  
  
"I'm sure you did. I hate to bolt, but I gotta visit my parents before they find out from someone else and think I was trying to skip out on them. I might come by tonight to see you, your mom, and your dad. See ya later guys!" Adam said, standing up.  
  
Jeremy pouted, but nodded when he found out Adam, and possibly the others, would come by later that night.  
  
"We should probably go too. Wouldn't want to keep you from your friend." Julie said, smiling at Jeremy.  
  
At that, Jeremy perked up. Yes, his Hero was still coming too! Oh, what a wonderful day it was!  
  
"Okay. See you guys later!" Jeremy said as they disappeared out the door. He watched them dissolve into the crowd.  
  
Right as Adam's car drove off and the Ducks were gone, Charlie walked out of the bank.  
  
"Charlie!" Jeremy cried out in excitement as he stood up and ran back out the door.  
  
Jeremy tackled Charlie and the latter laughed. "Hey kid, ya miss me?"  
  
"Only a little. Come on! Food! Food!" Jeremy said excitedly as he dragged Charlie into the diner.  
  
"Gee, do those school people starve you or something? How long ago was your lunch? Three hours?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You think I really eat that stuff? The thought that it MIGHT be edible is a laughable concept." Jeremy said seriously as they were seated at an empty booth.  
  
"No kidding...I guess I see your point. I stand corrected." Charlie said with a grin.  
  
Jeremy smirked. "Of course you do, because I am always right."  
  
Charlie laughed. "Of course you are. Wouldn't dream otherwise." Charlie said, nurturing the boy's statement. He could understand the need to be right...all the time.  
  
"I like you, you agree with me. Everyone else tries to tell me I'm wrong. But they just don't understand." He said when they placed their orders.  
  
"Exactly. They are misinformed. I have the same problem; people these days just can't comprehend that there are some people, us, who are just simply always right. In EVERY circumstance. No matter what." Charlie said with an understanding nod as he drank from his glass of water.  
  
"EXACTLY!" Jeremy said, pointing at Charlie with enthusiasm. Someone understood him!  
  
"What can I say? Great minds think alike." Charlie said with a grin.  
  
Jeremy grinned as they placed their orders.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"See ya later, Jeremy!" Jeremy heard Charlie say as he stepped up the steps to his house.  
  
"Bye Charlie!" he called out as he waved and opened the door, the smell of cooking sweeping over him. "Mo-om! I'm ho-ome!" he said in a sing-song voice as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey sweetie. How was school?" she asked, turning from the soup she was stirring.  
  
Jeremy shrugged. "School was boring, but it was so cool! I saw Adam and the other Ducks at my favorite restaurant! A-and I had fun hanging out with Charlie!" Jeremy gushed, his excitement growing as it faded from the school subject.  
  
His mother's heart nearly stopped as she tried to smile and nod, ignoring the gnawing pain that crept up at the mention of that name.  
  
"Is that so? Is he your new friend?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even. Becoming sad would only confuse Jeremy...  
  
Jeremy nodded enthusiastically. "Uh-huh! And he's really cool! And he said we think alike! He's real smart!" Jeremy continued, rattling on as he walked around the kitchen aimlessly.  
  
"I see. And will we ever get to meet this friend of yours?" she asked, trying to occupy her mind with stirring the soup again. Dwelling wouldn't bring Charlie back...  
  
Jeremy shrugged. "He's real busy, but I can ask! Ooh, that would be so cool! And he could meet all of the old Ducks and stuff! I can't wait to ask!" Jeremy said, grinning ear to ear.  
  
Casey smiled. "Slow down, Jer. You can ask him tomorrow. Now come over here and help me test this and see if it's ready." she said as Jeremy hopped on the stool, testing his mother's cooking.  
  
As she watched her son test the soup, a sad smile found itself on her face. She only wished she could have both sons with her...she wished she could see her oldest son again.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Later that evening, Adam and some of the other Ducks dropped by to hang out. Gordon was happy to see Adam again, and was glad he could make it. There had been slight question on whether he could make the trip or not, but it appeared everything worked out fine.  
  
Soon enough, all the Ducks had to go home, leaving Casey, Gordon, and Jeremy alone in their house again.  
  
Gordon Bombay went to his and Casey's room while the latter led her son up to his room.  
  
Casey took his dirty laundry from his hamper downstairs while he got ready for bed. She came back up and tucked him into bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Jeremy." she said softly, wiping a wisp of blonde hair from his forehead.  
  
"Night, mom." he said with a yawn.  
  
She smiled and kissed his forehead, leaving the room to let him sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

I updated! Miracles DO happen! I must admit that trying to think of a title for this chapter probably took me longer than the chapter did itself. There wasn't really any one thing I could use...I was very distraught. Things like that bug me. ::notices something:: Wait! This is the the story where I'm totally unoriginal and don't bother to give each chapter a name! Kekeke...Man, I wasted a lot of brainpower on that. Never mind. Ignore me. Gosh, I'm a loser...  
  
Ugh...I have some of it written out in a notebook, but I SO do not even feel like typing it out... ::whimpers:: ...I want to cry... ::sniff sniff::  
  
Heh. So much for the quick update...heh...but now I'm gonna have to get my butt in gear becuase its summer, and I must say to leave you hanging too long after this update would likely be the Eighth Deadly Sin...Yes, I KNOW there's only seven, but shh! I added one...  
  
Hotashell99- I'm glad you liked the update. Uh oh. I don't want to be stalked by an Update-Demanding spirit, so I guess I'll update.   
  
Banksiesbabe99- Yeah, they're blind. Every last one of them. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!   
  
Nebula- I know...I scared myself with all the updates too. o.O I am feeling a little odd. ::feels forehead:: Hmm...Well, I'm glad you found the update worth the wait. I was worried. I figured you'd like the whole 'let's add Adam in' bit. Lol...Hehe. Yeah, having Adam be on the team with Charlie would've defeated the purpose, so...yeah. Lol. Don't you love my awesome speech skills? ::hangs head:: I'm sorry for being so mean to Adam. I couldn't help it. Hehehe. Yeah...the idea was to add suspense and stuff. One of these days they WILL meet up though. Ya just never know. I don't think I even know when it'll happen. Lol...it'll surprise me too!   
  
Sarah- I'll try! I hope you find the update suitable. ::smiles::  
  
Liz- Ha ha...It's a ssseeecccrreeettt...Lol...ha... You'll just have to see! BWAHA!  
  
Denverhockeygirl- Hee hee. Yes...I udpate every now and then. Yes...I will do my best to keep it angsty. I will try hard. ::salutes:: Yay! I love shoutouts! ::smiles:: They make me feel sPeziAL...o.O  
  
grneyedgoalie182- Sorry for the wait, and I hope te suspense didn't kill ya too bad. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
anitIRONY- Heh...yeah...I guess he is a bit stalkerish...but shh! Don't tell... I need at least a LITTLE unbelievability... I agree that fiction is a wonderful thing.  
  
Christy S- Lol...thanks. I'm glad you at least understand. I'm defnitely trying.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
-Chapter 8-  
  
Charlie walked off after leaving Jeremy at the door. He still had an hour or so before dark, and he decided to find the other guys.  
  
He whipped out his cell phone and dialed one of his other teammates' cell phone numbers.  
  
"Hey man," he said when it picked up. "Where are we meeting up to head back??" he asked and waited for a reply.  
  
At the answer, he nearly dropped his phone...  
  
"What do you MEAN you're already back?! I told you not to leave me!" Charlie nearly shouted into the phone with a mix of anger and confusion. "Coach is gonna KILL me!"  
  
Charlie stood in the middle of the sidewalk, perched in a position ready to lurch out and had his cell phone glued to his ear; his mouth gaped slightly as he listened to the voice on the phone.  
  
"What the-?! You didn't NOTICE I wasn't there? What the heck is THAT supposed to mean?!" he yelled into the phone, earning a strange looked from a passing woman. Charlie then began walking as he talked. "You had BETTER tell Coach it wasn't my fault...It WAS you fault! You freaking didn't TELL ME when you were LEAVING and LEFT me here! I'd have to say that would be YOUR fault...No, no, I'm not mad. I'm perfectly calm. Don't you hear my calmness?" he asked before pausing. "Never mind, don't answer that."  
  
He let out a sigh as he checked his watch. He might still be able to get a hotel room...  
  
"No, no...No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just a little caught off guard. If you could just tell Coach for me, I'll get a hotel room here for tonight. We don't start practices until the day after tomorrow...Yeah, I'll see you later man...Okay, see ya. Bye," he said before hanging up his cell phone and stuffing it in his pocket.  
  
Charlie rubbed his temples and sighed as he continued to look for a hotel to stay in.  
  
Letting out a sigh, he stopped at a cheap hotel and walked in. It wasn't anything flashy, but it was only one night, and Charlie didn't have a whole lot of money with him at the moment.  
  
Walking up to the counter, he pulled out his wallet. "Hey, um, how much is it for one night?"  
  
"Twen-ee five dollah," the Asian man said with a thick accent. "You stay?"  
  
Charlie nodded and handed the man a twenty and a five dollar bill.  
  
The Asian man gave him a toothy grin. "Enjoy stay."  
  
The six-foot-two man nodded and accepted the key to his room. Running a hand through his tangled brown hair, Charlie searched for the dingy room in which he would be sleeping.  
  
When he found it at the end of the hall, he unlocked it and walked in. It had a bed on one wall and a bedside table with a lamp next to it. The dingy curtains were drawn away from the window; he turned on the light, unleashing a yellow glow on the room.  
  
Charlie let out a sigh and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it.  
  
He kicked off his shoes and crawled under the sheets, not feeling like getting up and turning the light off again.  
  
When morning came, Charlie blinked his eyes open and groaned. He had barely slept a wink, and he felt grumpy. His clothes were wrinkled, he couldn't' sleep, it was WAY too bright for his liking, and his hotel was pitiful.  
  
He put his feet on the cheaply carpeted floor and yawned. He blinked his eyes and walked to the small bathroom, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
The man grabbed a towel from the tiny cabinet and peeled off his clothes, stepping into the shower.  
  
He was afraid to lean up against the wall for fear of getting grime on him from the wall, thus defeating the purpose of the shower.  
  
Charlie ran his fingers through the tangled curls of hair, soaking them through to the scalp. He leaned his head back into the steamy water and allowed the water to stream down his face before turning the water off again.  
  
He dried himself off and towel-dried his hair before wrapping the towel around his waist.  
  
Charlie then remembered he only had one change of clothes, so he turned back around and picked them up off the floor with a sigh.  
  
After changing back into the clothes from the day before, Charlie brushed his hair out wit his fingers while making sure he wasn't forgetting anything.  
  
Not that he had anything TO forget at the moment.  
  
When completely satisfied, Charlie left the building, giving a final nod to the man behind the counter before stepping out into the fresh morning air.  
  
As Charlie passed the bus station, he debated whether or not he should go back to his original hotel.  
  
He stood there for roughly five minutes before shrugging and continuing to walk. Might as well explore a little longer before heading back.  
  
Charlie appraoched a shopping center and shrugged. He needed another change of clothes, so he would just go ahead and buy some.  
  
He walked into a sporting goods store and picked out a jersey and pair of jeans. He was practically kicking himself when he realized he could have stayed at a nicer hotel; he had gone to the ATM machine the day before.  
  
Yeah, he felt pretty stupid.  
  
He bought the clothes and found a bathroom to remove tags and change; the clothes he was wearing were beginning to bug him.  
  
Once changed, he stuffed the dirty clothes into his bag.  
  
He decided to visit the pond he used to skate on when he was younger; he hadn't been able to go the day before.  
  
When he arrived, his breath was caught in his throat. He folded his arms and let out a breath, staring at the iced-over pond.  
  
Just being there seemed to take him back in time.  
  
Charlie walked to the edge and touched the cold surface with his fingers in a nostalgic manner. He still couldn't believe he was back in Minnesota after all those years...  
  
The man was really wishing he had some ice skates on him.  
  
Charlie heard footsteps in the snow behind him. He saw the form of a young boy huddle next to him.  
  
"Hey Charlie. What'cha doing?" the boy asked.  
  
"Just...looking," he said with a faroff look.  
  
"Why?" the child asked.  
  
"No reason, Jeremy. It's...hard to explain," he said, watching a few kids skate around the pond.  
  
"We're about to have practice. Wanna stay?" Jeremy asked with hope. His dad would never believe he had met a REAL professional hockey player!  
  
"I can't; I should probably head back. My team decided to leave me here, so I need to check back in and rest up for my own practice tomorrow. Our game's in two days," Charlie said.  
  
"Monday, right? I'll have to beg my dad to let me go even though it's a school night. Can you talk him into it? Please?" Jeremy begged.  
  
"I don't know if I can, kiddo," Charlie said with regret.  
  
"Aw man..." the boy said with a sigh. "Oh well. Maybe he'll be super-nice and let me go if I'm really good in practice today. Do you really have to leave? I want you to meet my dad," Jeremy said with a slight whine to his voice.  
  
"As nice as that sounds, I should probably leave; my coach is probably ready to throttle my neck as it is," Charlie said with a hint of worry.  
  
The young boy sighed and nodded. "Okay. If I come to the game, I'll look for you. Bye!" he said as Charlie began leaving.  
  
"See ya, Jeremy!" Charlie said as he made his way to a bus.  
  
"Jeremy!"  
  
The boy turned and faced his father approaching. "Hey dad."  
  
"You ready for practice?" Gordon Bombay asked his son.  
  
"Yep!" Jeremy chirped as he skated and began formulating ways to get his father to let him go.  
  
After practice, Gordon led Jeremy to the car and waited as the boy buckled his seatbelt.  
  
When Gordon began driving, Jeremy kicked his feet absentmindedly and looked at his father. "Dad?"  
  
"Yeah?" Gordon Bombay asked, acknolwedging the statement.  
  
"Can we please go to the game on Monday?" Jeremy asked with hope.  
  
The boy's father sighed. "Jeremy, we just went a few days ago."  
  
Jeremy stuck out his lower lip. "But DA-AD! I wanna go! I won't ask for a really long time! PLEASE!" the boy begged. "Not everyone has to come this time; it could just be me, you, and maybe mom. I can pay you back in chores; I REALLY wanna go! The Ducks are my FAVORITE team!"  
  
Gordon sighed. After glancing at his son's pleading eyes, he couldn't help but give in. "...Fine."  
  
Jeremy didn't even hear his father as the man reminded him he would owe chores.  
  
He was going!  
  
= = =  
  
Game day had come, and Charlie was standing outside the locker room with his hockey gear on. The game would be starting soon, and crowds were migrating to their seats.  
  
Suddenly a familiar blonde head of curls lurched at him.  
  
"Uncle Charlie!" the small girl squealed.  
  
Charlie scooped the girl in his arms and grinned back broadly at her. "Amerz! How are you, sweetie?"  
  
The child beamed at him, looking up in admiration from under a large 'Anaheim Mighty Ducks' cap. "Good!"  
  
Closely behind came a blonde-headed woman in her late twenties, smiling and shaking her head.  
  
The hockey player gently sat his 'niece' back on the ground as he found the other familiar blonde embrace him.  
  
"Charlie!" she said in excitement.  
  
"Hey Jenny-Penny!" he said cheekily to the woman. "It's great to see you!"  
  
The blonde woman pulled away. "Call me that again, and I'll beat your face," she said with a smile, her eyes laughing. "It's good to see you too, kiddo. So how's my favorite hockey star little brother?"  
  
"Good, good. I see you brought the munchkin along for the ride. I feel sufficiantly loved, Jen," he said, earning a beaming smile from Amy.  
  
The little child held up her arms, and Charlie picked her back up. "Has everyone back home been behaving, Amy?"  
  
She pretended to think it over. "Yep."  
  
"Wow, even your mom?" Charlie asked, feigning shock as Jen glared at him.  
  
Amy nodded. "But I miss you. Miss Joey doesn't give me cookies and let me play with the TV," the girl pouted.  
  
Jen looked at Charlie with shock, scrunching up her nose slightly.  
  
"So YOU'RE the one who introduced my daughter to dessert before dinner! I know you couldn't be trusted," Jen said with mock-accusement as she poked Charlie in the shoulder.  
  
"Shh...Amy, you aren't supposed to tell..." he whispered in the child's ear.  
  
"I heard that, Charlie. Against common belief, I am NOT deaf, and I CAN indeed hear you," Jen said with raised eyebrows.  
  
Charlie snapped his fingers. "See? Now I've been found out and your mommy will take away my babysitting rights."  
  
Amy giggled. "You're silly, Uncle Charlie."  
  
"I am? Well I guess that's good. Is Miss Joey not a fun babysitter?"  
  
Amy shook her head while Jen gave Charlie 'a look.'  
  
"Nope; she hides the cookies and the remote."  
  
"That's a bummer. Joey's just boring that way...She has no sense of fun at all," Charlie said with a grin while Jen hit him in the shoulder.  
  
"You're lucky Amy's there, or I'd have to slug you for Joey," Jen warned, though it was no more than banter.  
  
"Trust me, Jen, it'd hurt you more than me. This gear isn't made for hockey for no reason," Charlie pointed out cheekily.  
  
"Shut your face, Conway," she said with a lopsided grin. "Well, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, Amy and I have some seats to get to. Good luck with the game, and I'll see you after. Knock 'em dead, kid!"  
  
"You bet!" he said, grinning at her as they left for their seats. He had forgotten how nice it was to talk with Jen and Amy; they had become his family over the years, and it was always a morale boost when they made the trip to visit.  
  
He scanned the crowd as he heard his coach call him over. Just as he was about to leave for the ice, he saw a face he hadn't seen in years. Locking eyes, he felt the blood drain from his face as he stared...  
  
...and his heart froze. 


	9. Chapter 9

A QUICK UPDATE! ::gasps of horror and shock:: It was within the month! No, within the WEEK! ::more gasps:: I just couldn't leave you guys hanging like that...It would simply be TOO evil...I would feel bad. So tada! Chelsea CAN get something done! ...Well, occasionally...  
  
Rachel- Lol... I'm so glad to hear that you like it! ::grins:: I even updated within the same WEEK! ::gasps:: SHOCKING!  
  
Banksiesbabe99- Lol...aren't you shocked at my super-quick update? I am. Lol...I just couldn't leave y'all hangin'...it would just be evil.  
  
Sarah- Hehehe... I actually updated! ::everyone faints with shock::  
  
Adriana- Ha ha. Lovely chant. Hehe. I quite like the word ain't. It's awesome. Wow, I actually updated in the specified window of time! WOW! Amazing, I must say. How sad about the towel...lol...I agree; life isn't fair.  
  
Vinnies-Angel- I'm glad to hear you liked it. I even updated quick for y'all! See? I can be a nice person, really. I figured not even I could bare to torture you guys like that...  
  
Mary- Ha ha. Yes. Mircales do happen. Hehehe... ::nervous laugh:: You'll just have to see? Hmm...a cookie, you say? Hmmm...No, no, can't be bribed... ::twitch:: ...ack. Ooh, with Charlie on top? ::smiles:: That's better than any ol' cherry ANY DAY! I hope you like the quick update! And heh...don't kill me if it's not Orion. I probably would if I didn't already have it planned...perhaps I can write another story someday with more Orion. I was going to have him in more, but then...heh...never did. Yeah. Heh. Oops?  
  
Liz- I'm glad you liked, sis. Hehehe...Yes, you even got the sneak- peak! A few days early, you lucky Liz! Lol. And YES! You do have a lot of Shattered Glass chapters to read so, get movin'! ::cracks whip::   
  
Julez- I'm sorry you always have to wait. Lol...this time it was a quickie! Hehehe...I'm capable of quick updates sometimes...I just needed motivation. Leaving you guys after a cliffy like that would just be plain mean.   
  
Agel15- I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you enjoy the update!   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks, but I like to hide Charlie in the closet sometimes...  
  
-Chapter 9-  
  
As Charlie stared in shock, a voice cut through his thoughts.  
  
"Conway! Get over here! We've got a game to play."  
  
Charlie nodded dumbly and couldn't wipe the tinge of horror and worry from his face as he pried his eyes away and followed. He tried desperately yo shake it off, but he couldn't help but hope theu didn't recognize him...  
  
= = =  
  
Gordon bombay no longer heard the excited wails of glee pouring from his son or his wife as she worried they were late. He couldn't even hear the bustling crowd.  
  
He could only think...was it possible?  
  
He could have sworn he had just seen Charlie...Charlie had just been there. He knew he had seen him. But...Charlie was dead...right?  
  
"Gordon?"  
  
The man snapped out of his trance and looked at his wife of nine years. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you okay? You look like you've just seena ghost," she said with worry.  
  
Gordon tried to smile as he nodded. "I'm okay," he said, deciding not to mention anything. It could very well all be in his mind. He didn't want Casey to get her hopes up and it not turn out to be Charlie. It would break her heart all over again. "Let's get to our seats."  
  
Casey nodded skeptically while Jeremy continued to literally bounce up and down.  
  
Gordon followed them, his mind still racing.  
  
Was Charlie really alive?  
  
= = =  
  
Charlie felt jittery as they gathered around the bench for final instruction. McDonald poked him, and Charlie looked.  
  
"You okay? You kind of had that deer-in-headlights thign going there," the man said.  
  
Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm fine. Ill be fine," Charlie said firmly as his teammate simply nodded.  
  
"If you insist."  
  
= = =  
  
It was ten minutes into the first period when Charlie's coach called him over.  
  
"Conway, what's wrong with you? Pay attention! Focus!" his coach said with firm exasperation.  
  
"Yes sir," Charlie said, nodding as he mentally kicked himself. This had just been a bad trip overall for him.  
  
The coach nodded. "Get back out there and concentrate this time! This isn't time to go into your little dream world; this is the NHL! The point is to get the puck IN the goal!"  
  
"Yes sir..." Charlie said, turning back around and skating back to position.  
  
McDonald gave the younger mana look of support as Charlie prepared for the faceoff.  
  
He had to stay in the game...He had missed a few passes, and he could tell his teammates were frustrated; they had been simple, easy passes.  
  
Charlie just couldn't get his mind off his former hockey coach. Maybe it wasn't him...Maybe he was imagining thigns.  
  
The puck was dropped, and Charlie tore after it aggressively. He coudln't let it bother him. he had a game to play, and he woudl just have to keep his personal life off the ice.  
  
= = =  
  
"GO CHARLIE!" a curly-haired blonde woman screamed, jumping up and down as Charlie skated down the ice with the puck. "You can do it, kid! Stay in the game!"  
  
"Yay Uncle Charlie!" the miniature blonde next to her cheered, waving a Ducks flag with animation.  
  
A few seats down, Gordon blinked at them before turning to Casey. "You're think it was a high school team the way they're going on," he said wit humor.  
  
"Yeah," she said with a smile.  
  
Jeremy jumped up in his seat and cheered loudly, causing his parents to jolt in attention.  
  
"He scored!" Jeremy said excitedly.  
  
Gordon laughed at his son's exuberent cheers. His attention was drawn to the two he had heard earlier. The woman was cheering alongside the child with enthusiasm.  
  
The man turned as his gaze was drawn back to the ice as the player who had scored skated gleefuly with his fellow teammates.  
  
Number 96.  
  
= = =  
  
"Alright Conway! That's more like it!" McDonald said, slapping Charlie on the shoulder with a grin.  
  
At that, the buzzer sounded, ending the first period.  
  
Charlie couldn't helo but grin to himself as he skated over with his team. He could do this. He could keep himself focused.  
  
= = =  
  
Later in the night, the final buzzer sounded, ending the third period; the Ducks had one 2-1.  
  
Charlie was walking out of the locker room in a glow when he was tackled by a blonde blur.  
  
He schooped the girl up as she bubbled.  
  
"You won! You won!" she cheered.  
  
"Nothing gets past you, does it Amy?" he asked with a grin.  
  
Jen threw her arms around Charlie and Amy. "Great game, kid!"  
  
"Thanks, Jen. I try," he said as they parted and Amy began swinging her legs.  
  
"You were a but spacey for awhile, though. I was just about to go dow their and beat you upside the head" she said as they began walking to the parking lot.  
  
"Coach was, too. Trust me," he said with a crooked grin.  
  
She laughed and shook her head. "So do you have to head back yet, or can you come and hand with me and Amy for awhile? I think she's been feeling withdrawls or something," she asked, unlocking the back door for her daughter to crawl in.  
  
"I could probably stay for awhile. It woudn't hurt," he said before casually looking around.  
  
When he thought he saw Bombay, he ducks into the car and slammed the door behind himself, covering his head.  
  
Jen blinked at him before trying to figure out the source of the odd behavior. All she saw was throngs of people around her.  
  
"Charlie?" she said, climbing into the front seat and looking where he was 'hiding.' "What are you doing?"  
  
"Hiding," he replied simply, glancing out the window in paranoid suspicion.  
  
"Dare I ask from what?"  
  
He shrugged. "Long story. I don't really want to get into it," he replied, just as he did anytime she questioned him on something that regarded his past or...just plain weirdness.  
  
"You NEVER do. One of these days I'm gonna crack you, my dear brother. You just watch."  
  
Charlie leaned toward her with a grin. "Of COURSE you will. Just like you've been saying for the past nine years, right?"  
  
Jen pursed her lips and scowled playfully. "Shut your face."  
  
He shurgged and grinned broadly. "Love ya, Lindley."  
  
"Bah," she said, shoving the key in ignition as she pretended to be mad.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Jen.You know it's true. I never had an excuse to be obnoxious until I met you! You KNOW you've grown as a person since you met me," he said jokingly, a cheeky grin on his face  
  
"No thanks to you. Sometimes I miss the angry, mean, antisocial, depressing, mad-at-the-world, PMSing Charlie that decided to grace me with his presence on that fateful day nine years ago," Jen said dramatically, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"You know you love me," he said leaning into the front seat and hugging her with exaggeration.  
  
She ruffled his hair jokingly before gently whapping him upside the head. "You're tolerable..." she said. "...most of the time."  
  
"Tolerable? That's all I get? All this time and all you can say is 'tolerable'? Jennifer Lindely, I am hurt," he said in mock-horror as he placed a hand over his heart.  
  
"I love you Uncle Charlie!" Amy piped in.  
  
Charlie returned to the backseat and patted the child's head. "See? Amy loves me."  
  
"She's six years old, and you give her cookies when mommy says no. Of COURSE she's going to love you," Jen said skeptically.  
  
"I'm her only uncle; it's in the job description to spoil her when mommy's looking the other way," Charlie said matter-of-factly as Amy nodded, both of them smiling.  
  
"You're hopeless; you really are."  
  
They arrived at the hotel and Jen put Amy to bed in one room while she and Charlie said in the small living area.  
  
Jen began telling him about how they were doing, how Grams was, and what all their buddies were up to, but Charlie couldn't seem to concentrate on her voice. He tried, but he just couldn't. Had it really been Bombay, or was he imagining it all?  
  
"Hey...Charlie...? Are you listening to me?" when he snapped to attention and just gave her a blank stare, she continued. "You okay?"  
  
Charlie blinked and shook his head ever-so-slightly. "Yeah...I'm just going to get some fresh air."  
  
"You sure you're alright?" Jen asked again.  
  
He nodded and stood up, walking to the small balcony of the hotel and closing the door behind him.  
  
The man leaned forward on the rail, looking out ot the Minnesota city lights. A harsh shiver crept over him as he breathed out a cloud of frozen breath. He had left his jacket inside, but he didn't want to go back yet.  
  
Was the man from before Gordon Bombay? Theman he had idolized and considered a father until the man abandoned him and betrayed his trust for a stupid job?  
  
It was always possible that Charlie was imagining it all. It had been nine years, and it might just be something about breathing Minnesota air again that triggered buried thoughts. Brought him back in time; back to a time when he was Charlie Conway, Captain of the District Five Mighty Ducks. Back to a time when everything in his life was changing before he was ready, thus driving him to even more changes...but nurturing his anger gave him comfort throughout the changes. Gave him someone to blame.  
  
He let out a sigh. Maybe he really was just imagine Bombay; a memory fabricated before his eyes by the impact of coming back. Besides, Bombay was probably off somewhere enjoying life without the problems of stickign with his team. Sticking with the people he supposedly cared about.  
  
Chalrie propped his elbow on the rail and rested his chin in his palm. He had done it without them. He had proved he didn't need any stupid Ducks or stupid anbandoning coaches, or even stupid evil coaches that made him really, really mad...  
  
Nope, he could do it on his own.  
  
He shivered again but kept staring forward, lazily studying the layout of the horizon, city lights dotting the dark night.  
  
The man didn't flinch when the door creaked open and another body stood next to him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jen asked softly.  
  
Charlie shrugged slightly. "Nothing."  
  
"You mean you're standing out in the freezing cold weather in nothing but a t-shirt, jeans, and socks for 'nothing'?" she asked.  
  
"Yep." He kept his gaze forward.  
  
"Charlie, c'mon, tell me what's wrong. You just thinking?" she leaned against the rail, looking at him in question as she rubbed her arms, fighting the biting cold.  
  
"A concept you likely don't understand," he said, a light smile playing on his lips as she gently punched his arm.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
He laughed softly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm just kidding, Jen. I just couldn't help it; it yearned to be said."  
  
"You are such a brat..." she said, mock-glaring at him. "Calling me dumb like that."  
  
"Sorry...The hair throws me off everytime. It makes me forget how dangerous you are," Charlie said, now fully grinning.  
  
"You better believe it, kid. I'll beat your face anyday." Jen grinned at him.  
  
"Of couse you will." He smiled back, humoring her.  
  
"You sound so disbelieving...I may be short, but looks can be decieving," she joked, not even attempting to hit his head; she barely reached his shoulders in height.  
  
"I, I do believe it," he said, patting her head playfully, as if she were in fact the younger of the two. "You cold?"  
  
"Freezing. You?" she asked, returning to rubbing her arms.  
  
"A little. You go on in," he said, motioning to inside the hotel room.  
  
"And leave you to freeze your little hockey star butt off alone in the cold, dark night?" she asked, feigning horror.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." Charlie grinned at her.  
  
"I just don't know if I can do that. I could feel such guilt if you were to turn into a little Charlie Popsickle on my behalf. I might need intense therpay for the rest of my life," she said, clutching his shoulders and shaking him.  
  
"Well, now we wouldn't want that. Think of all the money in therapy thatll be! I could never be the cause of that," he said, patting her head again as she swatted away his hand.  
  
"I don't appreciate the 'Let's pat Jen's head so we can make her feel small even though she's actually older, but I'm in denial' thing you have going here," Jen said, wagging her finger at him.  
  
"Three years, Jen. Only three years," he said, giving her a toothy grin.  
  
"But three years do in fact make me your superior."  
  
"I have a feeling you'll be whistling a different tune when it hits you that you're gonna be old before me," he said cheekily. "What, it that a gray hair I see?" He pulled a blonde hair from the others in mock- atsonishment.  
  
Jen's eyes narrowed and she let out a mix between a growl and a scream before chasing him back into the hotel room.  
  
"I was just kidding!" he said, ducking in a room and slamming it closed in Jen's face.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU CHARLIE CONWAY! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" she screamed, beating on the door. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OLD, YA LITTLE BRAT!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jen!" he called out from the other side. "I was just kidding! It's blonde, I promise!"  
  
Eventually her steam wore off and Charlie deemed it safe to come out.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked.  
  
"A little...but you're still evil," she said, her lips tight. He could tell she was smiling on the inside, though.  
  
"I know...Well, I hate to leave, but I really should probably get going anyway. Got practice in the morning," he said, giving her a half smile.  
  
She smiled back and nodded, giving him a quick hug and followed him tot he door. "See ya later, Charlie."  
  
"Bye!" he called out leaving the room behind.  
  
Walking out into the crisp night, he flipped through a few bills in his wallet. He had to get back to the hotel and get to sleep. He was still the rookie, and he already had a few strikes against him. He needed to do as well as possible at practice.  
  
He hopped onto the bus and tossed in his bus fare, sitting down in a seat alone.  
  
His mind began to wander again. It was so bizzare to be back in Minnesota. He had spent so much time and energy towards avoiding it that he didn't realize how naturally he could fall back into habit.  
  
As they passed the old ice rink he played at, he felt a bitter edge grow.  
  
They left him first... 


End file.
